Reasons To Believe
by jva88
Summary: Brooke and Rachel were friends since little kids but right before high school began brooke had to move away to cali. see what happens when brooke returns to Tree Hill senior year of high school. friendship story
1. Goodbye For Now

**Goodbye For Now**

She stood on the sidewalk waving goodbye to her best friend who was waving goodbye to her from the car as her parents drove away. She had known her since they were babies and they spent all there time together but now she had to move to another state. They were both devastated but promised to stay in touch.

"_I'm going to miss you so much, Rachel. But promise me we'll stay friends." Brooke said teary eyed._

"_Of course we will" Rachel said as she began tearing up "we'll call each other all the time and you'll tell me all the great things going on in California" _

_Brooke slightly smiled "yeah we will" her smile faded "it just sucks that we're going to start high school with out each other. I always thought we'd experience that together"_

"_Yeah, me too" Rachel said and then heard Brooke's dad honk the horn "well I guess this is it." She said sadly._

_Tears slowly streamed down both their faces and walked closer to each other to give an embracing hug. Rachel walked outside with Brooke and they gave each other one more hug and then Brooke slowly walked to the car where her parents waited for her. She got in the backseat and they began to drive off. Brooke turned around to get another look at her best friend._

The car had now disappeared and Rachel walked back into her house. She went up to her room and let herself fall back onto her bed. She stared blankly up at her ceiling having no idea what to do. She and Brooke would probably be at the beach right now tanning but now she was all alone. She was going to start high school at Tree Hill High School in 2 weeks and had to face it by herself.

Rachel being a very outgoing person figured she could make friends quickly but she still knew it wouldn't be the same without Brooke. She knew though that she was going to have to move on with life and just tell Brooke all about her high school experiences over the phone.

Brooke poignantly out the window as her dad drove to California. She already missed Rachel. She knew they would probably be tanning at the beach right now. They had spent almost all summer there. She was terrified that she was going to have to start school not only without her best friend but was starting it at a school almost 3000 miles away. She was scared if she would fit in with the Californian people seeing as she grew up in the small town of Tree Hill and was now going to live in the fast pace city of Los Angeles.

**Three Years Later**

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" the crowd yelled as she chugged down her fifth shot of Jose Cuervo tequila.

"Done!" she said as she slammed the glass onto the table and began to laugh. "It's our senior year and we have to celebrate!"

"Rachel, you're fucking awesome!" a dirty blonde guy yelled

"Thank You, I know" she smiled and then walked off to go talk to Peyton, one of her friends she made when she started high school.

"Wow Rachel you're hitting it pretty hard tonight" Peyton said smiling.

"Yeah well you know have to enjoy before we start school on Monday. It is our last year and all." She explained "you're not drinking tonight?"

"Wow, you are already so tipsy." Peyton laughed "We decided I was DD remember."

"Wait, what's DD" she asked with a puzzled face.

"You can't even remember what DD means when you came up with the abbreviation yourself." She chuckled "Designated Driver, hun."

Rachel let out a loud laugh, "I knew that! I just wanted to see if you did!"

Peyton laughed with her, "Okay Rachel….. Don't you think it's time we leave it's already almost 2"

"But Peyton… I don't wanna! I haven't had any boy yet" Rachel begged her to stay.

"That's not my fault you're the one who preferred to indulge in booze today instead of boy_s_…. So let's go." Peyton said and linked arms with Rachel and they walked outside to Peyton's car.

They arrived to Peyton's house and Peyton had to help Rachel up the stairs and then laid her on the bed. Peyton got ready for bed and joined her passed out friend and then fell asleep.

**Back in California**

Brooke taped the last box of stuff and then went and sat at her computer she looked at the time 10 pm. She clicked the write new message and began to compose an email to Rachel.

_**Hey I know we haven't talked in like a year in half or even more but I wanted to let you know that I'm moving back to Tree Hill. My dad is going back to work over there. I'm real excited that I get to see you again. And it's pretty awesome that we'll get to spend senior year together. I'm not really sure why we stopped talking but once I get there tomorrow things could go back to how they use to be. See You Soon buddy. **_

_**xxBrooke**_

Brooke took the mouse and dragged the arrow to the sent button. She clicked it and a box popped up on her screen that read "Mail Has Been Sent" She half smiled, got up, and went to bed.

**Title is a song by A Change of Pace**


	2. She Is So Far In

**She Is So Far In**

"Will you shut that alarm off I have the biggest headache in the world!" Rachel groaned

"Patience, Little Miss Boozy." Peyton responded as she reached for her alarm.

"Why in the Hell do you even have an alarm set? It's Sunday morning, you fool." Rachel said as she put her hand on her head furrowed her eyebrows.

"Unlike you I have a lot to do today and need to get a move on. Feel free to sleep as long as you want I'm going to go shower and begin my day like a normal person." Peyton said getting out of bed walking towards the bathroom.

Rachel groaned again and figured she should head home. "I'm heading home Sawyer thanks for taking care me last night you know I love you" Rachel yelled not even sure if Peyton heard or not and she left her house and got in her car and drove off to her house.

When she arrived home she went straight upstairs and fell back on her bed. She sighed and wondered what her senior year of high school, her last year of high school would have in store for her.

Her freshman year was great. She would email and call Brooke all the time. She had straight A's, always turned in her homework, projects, and papers on time. She would occasionally go to parties but always attended the Ravens' basketball games. She loved to cheer them on and then came her Sophomore Year. This is when she tried out for the Ravens Cheerleading Squad and made the Varsity Squad. She started going to more parties and guys always wanted to be with her. She tried to stay on top of her studies but fun took over. She no longer was the straight A student but the party girl.

Peyton too was on the varsity cheerleading squad and that's how she and Rachel met. Rachel began to email Brooke less and never called anymore. Peyton became Rachel's best friend and they both new _everything _about each other. Halfway through sophomore year Rachel and Brooke didn't contact each other anymore. Rachel just had no time to write emails and take calls because of cheerleading and partying and just trying to at least maintain passing averages. It wasn't until the end of sophomore year that Rachel lost her virginity. She can barely remember the experience all she remembers is agreeing to go to a room at a party and then the guy leaving her alone in the room giving her a smirk before walking out the door.

Junior year was basically the same as her sophomore year but just with a few more boys involved. She didn't seem to care anymore. Hooking up was just something she did now at any party she went too. Peyton tried to talk some sense to her at times saying she should have fun but not too much fun. Peyton wasn't not even close to being as wild as Rachel but she had her moments.

Now Rachel lay in her bed the day before her senior year. She smiled and knew this year was going to be on she'd never forget.

**Back in Cali**

"Brooke" yelled her father. "We're leaving"

Brooke gave one last look at her empty room, took a deep breath, and smiled. She turned around and walked down the stairs out the door and got into the car where her parents were waiting. As she her dad drove away from her house she began to think of her 3 years living in California.

Her parents enrolled her in a Catholic all girls' school called St. Agnes. Luckily for the girls the all boys school, St. Thomas was write next door to them. Brooke was a very studios girl all three years. It wasn't at all hard for her to fit in like she thought it would be. Freshman year was a breeze for her. Her sophomore year she started a club called Key Club where students helped the community by volunteering at places and tutoring younger students at other schools. It was a great success. She also was vice president of her class sophomore year and president of her class junior year. She accomplished many things whilst at that school and she was proud of it. The only thing she hated was not talking to Rachel anymore. She supposed that they both got to busy with school to keep up with each other. Brooke had no idea what Rachel had become she figured she was just like her seeing as when they would talk when their freshman year Rachel focused only on school. Boy was Brooke in for a surprise when she got back to Tree Hill.

"Earth to Brooke" Stephen, her father, said.

"Sorry, Dad" Brooke said as she noticed they had just arrived at the airport.

"Jayne, here are your tickets so as soon as you arrive get a cab and show them this address. It's a big white house with a red door." Stephen said to his wife and then looked at Brooke "make sure you have all your things together for school. Have a good first day tomorrow and I'll see you in about 2 or 3 days."

"Okay Dad, I love you" she gave him a hug as did his wife and they went in to check in for their flight as there drove the car to Tree Hill.

**Tree Hill**

Brooke and her mom finally arrived to their brand new home late afternoon. Brooke was amazed of how beautiful the house was. She went upstairs and found her room and set her stuff on the floor and then took her laptop out of her bag. She set it on the desk her dad had bought before they moved there. She went straight to her email which read _No New Messages. _


	3. Opener

**Opener**

Rachel's alarm woke her up at 630 am and she quickly got out of bed and got ready for her first day of senior year. School started at 810 and she finished getting ready at around 730. She was wearing a pair of denim True Religion jeans with a cute pink top from Neiman Marcus. She grabbed her purse and walked out of her room and passed the media room of her house which contained the computer. She turned around and walked in she wanted to check her email since she hadn't checked it all weekend and had some extra time to spare. She sat down in the leather chair and went straight to her email and noticed that there was new message in her inbox. She dragged the arrow to click on read new message, but was interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. She dug in her purse and read Peyton on the caller ID.

"Hey Hoe what's going on?" Rachel asked

"My car is out of commission at the moment so I need a ride to school so be a sweetie and pick me up please" Peyton asked politely

"Okay I'm on my way" Rachel responded as she Xed out the webpage and headed for the front door.

She arrived at Peyton's and honked twice and Peyton came quickly out her front door and got into Rachel's black Tahoe.

"Thanks Rachel. I have no idea what's wrong with my car but yesterday it just wouldn't turn on so Lucas came to pick it up." She explained. Lucas was part of the Ravens varsity basketball team along with his half brother Nathan.

"Girly girl you know it's not a problem." She smiled "I'm so happy this is our last year. Oh what fun we will have" Rachel happily said and Peyton just laughed.

When they arrived at school they walked to the quad and sat down at one of the benches and had small talk until the bell rang and then saw Lucas walking towards them.

"Hey sexy" Rachel smiled at him.

"Hi Rachel" he smiled back goofily "and you." He said looking at Peyton.

"How's my car?" Peyton asked

"I'm going to check it out today after school. I'm sure it's nothing too hard to fix." Lucas explained and as Rachel was about to make a flirtatious comment to that she was cut off by the bell. The three of them walked into the school together. Both Rachel and Peyton had the same first period class together and Lucas walked away from them to go to his class. All the seats in the back row were taken but Rachel wasn't going to let this stop her from getting what she wanted. She walked up to two nerdy boys who were sitting in the seats she wanted and said, "Beat It, Nerds" They quickly got their books and got out of the seats. Rachel smiled at Peyton, "It's so great to have power." Peyton let out a breath and smiled. They waited patiently in their seats until the rest of the students and for the teacher to begin class. The 2nd bell rang which meant that all students should be in their class already.

"Okay, students settle down. I'm Mr. Miller and welcome to Calculus. This semester you will lear-" he was cut off by a student walking in late to class.

"Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm a new student and don't know my way around the school. I'm Brooke Davis." she smiled sheepishly

Rachel immediately shot her head up and saw the pretty brunette standing at the doorway. "Brooke?!" she said aloud with a puzzled expression and Peyton looked at Rachel with the same exact expression.

"Rachel" Brooke said excitedly.

"Oh My God what are you doing here?" Rachel said as if they were not in class for everyone to here there conversation.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt your conversation but please wait until after class to have it. Brooke, please have a seat." Mr. Miller said and Brooke sat at the only seat available was in the front row.

Mr. Miller continued to talk about what they were going to learn this semester in his class and how much tests and quizzes were worth etc. Peyton moved her desk a little closer to Rachel's. "Excuse me, who is that?"

"Long story tell you later." Rachel said and Peyton nodded and moved her desk back to where it first was.

Finally after 50 minutes of class the bell rang. Rachel quickly got up and went straight to Brooke leaving Peyton behind. "Rachel, wait up" she said

"Go on with out me I'll see you at lunch." Rachel said and Peyton left the class.

Rachel smiled at Brooke and then they shared an embracing hug the kind of hug they shared when Brooke had left, "I can't believe you're here, Brooke. What are you doing here?" she asked

"Didn't you get my e-mail? I said I was moving back. My dad's job transferred him back to Tree Hill so here I am."

"Oh. That's the email I was going to read this morning but got interrupted. Wow. I really can't believe your actually here. What class do you have next?" she asked

"Economics, you?"

"Physics. Those are in opposite directions. Listen lets get together after school we have so much to talk about." Rachel said getting out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her number. "Call me at like 5" Rachel finished and Brooke nodded.


	4. Hello Again

**Hello Again**

Peyton patiently waited at Rachel's car for the both of them to go to Karen's Café. It's where they decided to go for off campus lunch for that day. When Peyton saw Rachel walking towards her car she mumbled "finally" under her breath. "It's about time Little Miss Turtle."

"You know what Sawyer my class is so far from the parking lot, so don't complain because I am your ride and without me you'll be stuck here at school for lunch." Rachel smirked.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Peyton laughed and they both got in the car. "So what's the story with that girl from Calculus this morning?" asked Peyton.

"Well, her name is Brooke and she was my best friend pretty much up until right before our freshman year. She had to move to California because of her dad's job. And we stayed in touch for pretty much all freshman year but once we started our sophomore year it was a little bit more difficult so we just stopped talking. And I had no idea she was moving back, apparently her father's job transferred him back to Tree Hill. I'm going to see her after school so I can't hang out today at your house. Hope you don't mind." Rachel explained

"Sounds like you two were super close and of course I don't mind. Dude, you're not my property." Peyton laughed as did Rachel, "You think she'd be up for a party this weekend?"

Rachel thought for a moment not knowing if that's Brooke kind of scene but she knew she'd probably be able to convince. "Yeah, probably, I'll ask her when I see her after school today."

"Aren't your parents going out of town this weekend, we can throw the party at your house." Peyton asked "You know you have the best party house in town other than Nathan's" Peyton said.

"You are right about that, Blondie." She said as she parked her Tahoe right in front of Karen's Café. They walked in and went straight to sit at the counter and greeted Karen and then ordered their food.

After lunch they went back to school and finished the rest of the day. Rachel took Peyton home and then went straight to her house. She went to the computer to read the email that Brooke wrote her. One line caught her attention and she couldn't stop rereading it. **_I'm not really sure why we stopped talking but once I get there tomorrow things could go back to how they use to be. _**Rachel thought if things could really go back to how they were. She had no idea who Brooke was anymore and Brooke had no idea who Rachel was either. In three years so much changed and who knows how they would act around each other anymore. Guess, Rachel would find out today when she saw Brooke.

It was around just about 5:15 when Brooke finally called. Rachel told her to meet at Karen's Café. Brooke had no idea where that was so Rachel gave her directions. Rachel sat at a table by the window and smiled at Lucas who was behind the counter working. She called him over but he mouthed the words "can't you see I'm working" but she didn't care and called him over again. He gave in and walked over and sat down with her.

"Now, Rachel who are you waiting for?" he asked smiley

"Now, Lucas why do you assume I'm waiting for someone. Maybe the reason I came here was to see you." She smiled and winked at him.

"Rachel" Brooke called out as she walked towards her and Lucas gave Rachel an "I knew I was right" look and excused himself.

"Hey Brooke." she said "want anything to drink or eat we can ask our slave Lucas to bring it for us." She said it loud enough for him to here.

Brooke slightly laughed and answered "sure." And Rachel snapped her fingers and Lucas came to the table giving Rachel a playful glare.

"What can I get you?" he asked Brooke

"Iced Tea please" she responded

"Coming right out" he said and turned around and began to walk away but was stopped by Rachel's voice

"Excuse me, squinty. Why didn't you ask me what I wanted?" Rachel asked

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. What can I get you?" Lucas laughed as Rachel playfully hit him.

"Do you even have to ask? You know I always get a Diet Coke." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." He smiled and walked away from the table.

"You two seem very close." Brooke said after observing their whole conversation.

"Who, me and Lucas? Yeah we've been friends since sophomore year. He's on the Ravens varsity basketball team." She explained and Brooke just nodded.

"He's kind of cute." Brooke said

"You should see his brother." Rachel smiled "Well, half brother. He's even cuter." Brooke chuckled and there was an awkward silence for a few moments. "I never thought I'd see you again, Brooke" Rachel said.

"I kind of thought the same thing. After we stopped talking and everything and how I had already settled down in Los Angeles, I just thought that's how things were going to be." Brooke said.

"So how was California? Lots of pretty boys over there I bet." Rachel asked

"There are some great looking guys there" she laughed "California was great. I actually went to an all girls catholic school and –" she was cut off by Rachel.

"Wait. Hold Up. Rewind." Rachel said "An all girl catholic school, you have got to be kidding me. That must've been hell for you. Dear Lord I could never go through that." Rachel ranted and Lucas brought their drinks.

"Thank You." Brooke said in a sweet voice and Lucas smiled back and then looked at Rachel to hear her thank you.

"Yeah, yeah you know I thank you, Lucas. Now, scram por favor" she said and he smiled and left the girls alone to continue their conversation.

"You know it actually wasn't that bad. The all guys school was right next door to us and –" she was cut off again.

"Wait. Hold Up. Rewind." Rachel said "An all guys school, now that's a place I could definitely go to." Rachel laughed and let Brooke continue speaking.

"Yeah, an all guy school which we also had some classes with. Anyway, I was vice president of my sophomore year class and president of my junior class. I started a club and I made great grades. So everything was pretty much great in California. How about you? How's life?" Brooke asked

"Wow, did you ever go out to parties?" she asked anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I went to a couple but no I never really went to parties." Brooke explained "I just never really had the time. I was always being invited but never showed."

"Wow, that's a lifestyle I wouldn't be able to live" Rachel said and saw the look on Brooke's face and started to tell her about her high school years. "You know freshman year I focused a lot on school but I also went to the Ravens basketball games and I just always felt so enthusiastic at the games so sophomore year I tried out for the cheerleading squad and made the varsity squad. That's when I realized that life was more than just about studying and making straight A's. I had a right to add some fun in my life. I started going out more but still maintain passing grades." Rachel explained.

"I guess you're right but don't you think it's more important to make grades you know you have the potential for instead of mediocre grades. Colleges want to see someone who puts the most effort." Brooke advised

"I think the way I'm living my life is fine the way I'm living it so I'm just going to keep living this way. Moving on, this Friday I'm having a party at my house and this is a must go so you better go." Rachel commanded as she smiled at Brooke.

Brooke thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, Sure I'll be there." Brooke said. She figured she had nothing to lose. A little fun couldn't hurt.

"Great." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face. "It will be so much fun and you're welcome to come over to my house to get ready with me and Peyton."

"Peyton?" Brooke asked wondering who she was.

"Oh, yeah. She's my best friend. We met through cheerleading. We were the only sophomores who made cheerleading. She's really great I know you'll like her." Rachel told her. It never crossed Brooke's mind that Rachel would have a best friend. She just figured that Rachel would be like her. Brooke felt stupid for even thinking that. Brooke realized that Rachel had to move on with life meaning she would make new friends. "So what do you say, Brooke, you going to come over Friday after school?"

Brooke smiled slightly "Yeah, of course I'll come"


	5. Frame by Frame

**Frame by Frame**

The week went by so for both Brooke and Rachel it felt like they had just seen each other again yesterday. All week Brooke and Rachel really only talked in Calculus and Rachel had asked Brooke to hang out after school everyday with her and Peyton but she politely declined because she had too much work to do for her honor classes she was taking. Friday morning approached and both Rachel and Peyton sat in the back of the class. When Rachel spotted Brooke she called her over and made her sit in the seat in front of her.

"Hey, Rachel, is it cool if I still come over after school to your house?" Brooke asked

"Duh, Brookie Cookie" Rachel said and Peyton giggled "do you drive to school or do you need a ride?" Rachel asked

"I'll need a ride and do you think it would be okay if you drop me off at my house later tonight."

Peyton laughed, "Hun, trust me you do not want her driving you at night. She will be so wasted especially since the party is at her house. If you want I can give you ride." Peyton offered and Rachel slapped Peyton's arm.

"Hey! I will not be wasted tonight" Rachel defended herself but then smiled "actually I'm lying" she laughed "I'll probably be so wasted; it is the first party of the year and Brooke me nor Peyton will give you a ride." Rachel said in a serious tone and Brooke was taken back by this. "Silly girl, you're staying the night" Rachel finished with a huge smile.

"Are you sure it's okay with your parents?"

"Oh Sweetie, one, my parents aren't home and two even if they were they wouldn't care. I can have who ever I want over." Rachel said and Peyton nodded.

"Okay then. I'll call my mom at lunc-" she was cut off by the bell and then whispered "-lunch and let her know" and then she turned around as class began.

As Mr. Miller started teaching class, Rachel tore a piece of paper out of her spiral and began to write a note that said, "_Tonight is going to be so much fun, Brooke is basically the total opposite of me it's so weird how much we've changed but that will all change today."_ She folded the paper and threw it to Peyton and she read it and then began to write on the opposite side that Rachel had written on.

"_Oh, Do I even want to know what you have planned tonight? Rachel, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Brooke seems like a super sweet girl" _Peyton folded the paper and passed it back to Rachel.

"_I think you know me, Sawyer. I would never do anything super horrible… Who am I kidding of course I would. P, you know it's my job to corrupt America's youth."_

"_Rachel, please be nice. I've told you so many times and up till now you haven't really done anything too horrible so don't let this be your first, especially with one of your best friends from when you were younger."_

"_Fine, Peyton. Let's just have a little bit fun with her. At least lets try to get her super trashed; I bet you $100 she's never had a drop of alcohol, who knows what crazy things she'll say or do when she's drunk"_

"_LOL that could be fun... Why do you always suck me into your evil plans?"_

"_Because I'm just that cool" _Rachel wrote and passed it over to Peyton and saw as Peyton read it and Rachel stuck her tongue out at her and Peyton just smiled as she rolled her eyes.

The bell finally rang after 45 minutes and all the students quickly got up out of there desks and began to walk out of the classroom. "Meet me at my car, it's a black Tahoe parked in the south parking. It's the smallest parking lot so you won't miss it." Rachel told Brooke, who nodded, as she was getting all her things together and putting it in her backpack. Peyton then linked arms with Rachel and they walked out of the classroom together giggling about something only they could giggle about.

Brooke walked to her next class thinking about tonight hoping that she would enjoy it. She knew she wouldn't drink, she never had. She had scene alcohol destroy her cousin's family and just didn't want anything to do with it so she promised herself she would never drink. Her thoughts were interrupted when her books were knocked down to the floor by a tall brunette boy running into her.

"Sorry" he said sincerely and then kneeled down with her to help her pick up her books "Totally my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." He said still not having looked at her. They both stood up and he had one of her books in his hand and then handed it to her and was taken back by how beautiful she was. "I'm Nathan" he smiled.

She too was taken back especially by that smile; she immediately fell in love with it. "I'm Brooke. I'm new here." She explained

"Of course you are, I know pretty much everyone in this school and if I would've met you before I know I could never forget a stunning smile and captivating eyes like yours."

She slightly blushed and then smiled, "You always use that line on girls?"

"Of course not, so you should feel special." He said smiling and then looked at his watch "Listen I'm going to be late for my gym class but there's this party tonight at my friend, Rachel's house. You should defin-"

She cut him off "Yeah I know I'll be there" she explained

"Great." He said started to slowly walk away "I'll definitely see you there then. Bye" he finished and then began picked up his walking pace and headed to the locker room.

Brooke smiled all the way until her next class now she really couldn't wait for tonight.

Brooke patiently waited at Rachel's Tahoe for her and Peyton. Five minutes later she finally saw them walking towards her and they both waved; Brooke waved back.

"Shotgun" Peyton said out loud and Brooke smiled and was about to open the backseat door but Rachel stopped her.

"Blondie, get in the back. Be _nice_" Rachel said emphasizing on the word nice "let Brooke take the front seat."

"Oh, it's perfectly okay; I'll sit in the back." Brooke said

"You don't have to be so nice all the time, Brooke. Sit in the front I have to take Sawyer to Lucas' Uncle's Auto Shop anyway so she can pick up her car." Rachel explained and Brooke nodded and Peyton got in the back seat.

Rachel quickly arrived at Keith's, Lucas' uncle, auto shop, it wasn't at all far from school and Rachel was always exceeding the speed limit. Peyton thanked Rachel for the ride and told the two girls she'd see them soon.

There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes and finally Rachel broke the silence. "So have you seen any guys that you think are cute that you might want to hook up with?" Rachel asked.

"There's this one guy I ran into me in the hall today."

"What a dumbass" Rachel laughed. "Guys seriously need to look where they're going"

Brooke agreed, "He seemed really nice and I really love his smile. I wouldn't just hook up with him, though. It's not my kind of thing…hooking up with random guys. I want to experience a first date and share a first kiss and get to know the person."

"So, you're telling me you've never had not even one random hook up."

"Nope, never"

"But you've been in relationships"

"Just this one guy but didn't last very long. It only lasted like six months and we just didn't really have time for each other….well actually it was me who didn't really have time. But we stayed friends."

"That's sweet I guess"

"What about you Rachel? Ever have a relationship"

She thought for a moment "No, sweetie. I'm more a friends with benefit type of girl"

"Don't you ever want to experience love?"

"Yeah, but I have the rest of my life for that. This is high school and I want to have fun and I really wouldn't want a boyfriend now seeing that it's our last year and then we'll be off to college."

"I guess you're right about that but still doesn't your body mean anything to you?"

"Brooke, you don't know me anymore and I have my own beliefs and no one will ever change that so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try I change that. I'm not trying to change what you believe in" Rachel said in a serious tone but inside of her she was laughing because she knew tonight she was going to try and loosen Brooke up a little.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention" Brooke said softly

"It's okay, hun." Rachel said "Anyway here's my house" she said as she pulled into the driveway.

"It's pretty" Brooke said and they both got out of the car and Rachel showed Brooke to her room. Brooke looked around Rachel's room and really liked it. It was very well decorated.

"You can go ahead and set your bag down next to that bed. Yeah I know it's weird that I have two beds in my room but I mean it is big enough for two and Peyton is always staying over so I just told my parents to buy another bed for my room."

"That's cool" she said placing her bag down

"You can go ahead and take a shower in the guest bathroom. It's the first door on your right. I'm going to take one here." Rachel said and Brooked nodded and the necessary things for her shower and went to the guest bath room.

About 35 minutes later Rachel got out of her shower and wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her drawers noticing that Brooke was still in the shower; shortly after Peyton entered her room. "Hey Elmo."

"Damn It, Peyton. You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Oh come on Rachel" she said falling back onto Rachel's bed "it's cute." Peyton laughed and Rachel glared at her playfully and pulled out her matching black lace with pink trimming boy shorts and bra from her drawer. Peyton let out a small laugh.

"What" Rachel asked awaiting her Peyton's response

"So tonight you are going to indulge in a boy and not booze I see."

"Now, why would you say that?"

"Because you're wearing the black lace with pink trimming boy shorts and bra, you always wear those when you plan on getting action."

"That's such a lie, Peyton and you know it." Rachel said seriously and then smiled "I don't always wear those when I plan on getting action. I also like to wear the pink lace with black trimming one." Rachel laughed and walked back to the restroom to change. "Did you shower already?" Rachel said loudly.

"Yeah, I don't know what to wear though" Peyton said staring up at the ceiling "so I'll need your help with that"

"Hi" Brooke said shyly

"Hey Brooke!" Peyton said as she sat up and examined Brooke's outfit and then called for Rachel "Elmo! We have a fashion code red." As soon as Rachel heard this she came out of the bathroom in her denim mini with a maroon tank top and saw Brooke dressed in jeans and a top went right passed her elbow.

Rachel jokingly frowned looking at Peyton and Peyton did the exact same thing looking at Rachel and then they both looked at Brooke. "Aw, Brookie"

"What?" she asked confused

"We need to do something about you're outfit. Its August hun and so jeans are a no – no for the party as well as your long sleeved top."

"But this is how I dress, Rachel."

"Come on Brooke. You need to loosen up a little. I have the perfect thing for you to wear." Rachel said as she went to her closet and Peyton glanced at Brooke who seemed a bit uncomfortable. Rachel came out quickly holding a denim skirt in one hand and a dark blue halter in the other and held them out for Brooke who grabbed them "Here, this is what you'll where. You'll look hot in them" Rachel said smiling.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt"

"Exactly, it won't hurt anyone. So go change and come back and show us how hot you can really be." Rachel said and Brooke walked to the guest bathroom.

"Rachel, don't push her so much." Peyton said "She seems a little uncomfortable"

"Peyton, she needs to loosen up, like seriously, you even said yourself "fashion code red" no girl should be dressing like that in August."

"I guess you're right."

"Like always"

"Don't kid yourself, Rachel" Peyton laughed and Brooke walked in wearing what Rachel picked out for her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Rachel said

"Hot Mama" Peyton laughed

"Are you sure it's not too revealing" Brooke asked

"It's not revealing at all" Peyton said getting up out of Rachel's bed walking towards Brooke and linking arms with her "I'm going to do your make up"

Brooke followed Peyton to Rachel's bathroom and Peyton sat her down at the chair in front of the mirror and Rachel just smiled.

A few hours later all three girls were done getting ready they went downstairs and Brooke watched as Rachel and Peyton took out all the alcohol and put it on the dining table in the dining room and in the kitchen table as well. She was amazed by how much alcohol there was in Rachel's house. When the two girls were finished they saw it was almost 730 and sat down on the couch with Brooke. "People will start getting here any second now." Rachel said. They shared some small talk and 15 minutes later they heard the doorbell.

"Let the party begin." Rachel said before answering the door.


	6. Are You Listening?

**I'm really not happy with this chapter at all. It's the hardest one I've had to write so far and it just feels blah. So sorry in advance…. **

**Are You Listening?**

Cars filled the front of Rachel's house as teens filled Rachel's house. The song _This is Why I'm Hot" _by Mims blasted from the Bose speakers set up in her house. Rachel was out by the keg waiting to get another drink and Peyton who had a drink in her hand was talking to Lucas who too had a drink in his hand. Brooke scanned the party and noticed that pretty much everyone had a cup in their hand. She still hadn't spotted Nathan and it was already ten and she stood alone by stairs feeling a little out of place.

"Here, Brooke" Rachel said handing her a cup filled with alcohol.

"No, thanks Rachel" Brooke responded

"Come on, just one drink. I promise."

"Rachel, I really don't want any. It's just not my thing and I think you know that."

"Broo-" Rachel was cut off.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan called out and Brooke turned around and smiled when she saw him. Rachel's face expressed one of _what the fuck_

"Nathan, Hi" she smiled and he leaned in for a hug that she returned.

Rachel cleared her throat "Yeah, Hi, I'm here you know. You two don't need to ignore me. How do you two know each other?"

Nathan laughed, "We met today in school I accidentally ran into her in the hallway"

Rachel smiled mischievously, "So this is the guy you were gushing about to me today after school."

"So you were gushing about me after school, huh. I'm flattered" he said and Brooke blushed but then looked at Rachel with a pissed off look. "Party looks great, Rach." He said looking at her "I'll see you later, Come on, Brooke let me get you a drink and we can go somewhere to talk" he said taking her hand in his leading her to the kitchen to get a drink. Rachel smirked knowing that there was a high chance that Brooke wouldn't' decline Nathan's offer of a drink and then walked over to Peyton and Lucas.

"Hey man, get me one rum a coke for her and a beer for me" Nathan said to Tim who nodded. Nathan turned to look at Brooke and smiled and she smiled back as they continued to hold hands. Her heart was beating so fast she wasn't sure if she was nervous because she was about to decline the rum and coke or if it was just being around Nathan and admiring his smile. "I love your dimples. They're adorable"

"Thanks"

"Nate, here" Tim said coming over to Nathan and handed him the beer and then handed the cup to Brooke "Hey baby, how bout you ditch Nate and have some Tim Time."

"Oh, God" Brooke said sarcastically

"Dude, Tim, get out of here" Nathan said pushing Tim softly

"I was just playing around" Tim said laughing and walked away

"Sorry" Nathan apologized "he can act dumb sometimes….actually that's how he always acts" he laughed

"It's okay." Brooke said "Nathan, I don't really drink" she said handing him the cup.

"What?" Nathan asked bending down. The music had just been turned up and didn't hear a word Brooke said. "Let's go somewhere quiet" he said taking her upstairs. Rachel, Peyton, and Lucas all saw this and Rachel turned to look at Peyton and smirked and Peyton shook her head and smiled.

"I absolutely knew it. I knew she wouldn't decline his drink." Rachel said loudly

"You know everything don't you" Lucas said "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything" Rachel replied and Peyton laughed

"Yeah, right, why would Peyton be laughing then"

"Because Peyton is in idiot"

"Hey!" she yelled slapping Rachel's arm "I'm not an idiot and we all know that you are _always _up to something." And Lucas agreed

"All I want is for her to loosen up a little bit, Lucas. Is that so bad"

"So you're going to get her drunk then… Rachel, come on, don't you have anything better to do with your life."

"You are wrong, Lucas. I'm not going to get her drunk maybe you need glasses because it was Nate who gave her the drink and took her upstairs."

Lucas ignored her and walked away he didn't want to get in a big argument with her so he did the right thing and left. "What is she doing with Nathan anyway?" Peyton asked

"They shared a moment" Rachel said sarcastically laughing "he ran into her in the hallway and so now they're going to hook up. Oh, wait Brooke doesn't do random hook ups that means bad news for Nate. We all know he's the biggest man whore in Tree Hill. Poor Brooke when she finds out"

"Rachel, you don't have to be so mean it could always come back around and bite you in the ass"

Rachel didn't speak for a moment and thought to herself. Her comments have been a little mean tonight she figured it was the alcohol speaking. "I guess you're right, Sawyer."

Peyton's eyes widened as she smiled "I can't believe you just said I was right. That's a first" Peyton laughed

"Don't get to use to it." Rachel said "Let's go get another drink and wait for Brooke to come down"

Nathan and Brooke entered Rachel's room. "You know you're way around. You must come here often." Brooke said

"I've been friends with Rach since sophomore year. She's had tons of parties here ever since so after 2 years you kind of learn your way around." He smiled and sat on Rachel's bed and Brooke did the same

"What I was saying downstairs was that I don't really drink."

"You're kidding right." He asked surprised

"Actually, I'm not. I really don't drink…. I really just don't like it."

"One rum and coke won't hurt, babe" he said looking at the cup in her hand and looking back up at her

"Nathan, I don't know…" she said hesitantly

"Brooke, you wanna have fun right." she nodded "then have a drink, you'll like it. I promise."

"Fine" she said giving in "Just one." She said and took a sip. Nathan smiled "That tastes…." He awaited her answer "a little weird"

"You'll get use to it." He said and she quickly finished "You want another?"

"I don't think so. One's enough"

"Just one more, two doesn't do anything"

"Nathan, please stop pressuring me."

"I'm not pressuring you, I promise babe" he smiled. She couldn't resist him calling her babe and that smile of his so she gave in.

"Fine, you can bring me another one." She said

"I'll be right back" he said getting up and walking out the door and she fell back on the bed.

"What am I doing" she said out loud to herself "this is not me."

Nathan hurried down the stairs and walked across the room towards the kitchen and Rachel saw him and she told Peyton she'd be right back. "Nate, wait up." She said and he turned around.

"Hey Rach" he said and then continued walking and she followed

"So what are you doing upstairs with, Brooke"

"Well it's none of your business but we're just talking"

"What are you doing down here then" she said as he served two rum and cokes

"She wants another drink" he told her and she smiled

"Really? Wow that's not like her."

"How did you meet her?" he asked standing in front of her with two cups in his hand

"I've known her since we were little but she moved before high school but she came back as you can see"

He nodded "well listen I'm going to go back up there. I need some action" and he left hurriedly

Rachel nodded and didn't say anything she knew that Brooke wouldn't sleep with him.

"Hey Babe" he said entering the room

"What took you so long?" she asked and then saw he had two cups in his hands "two drinks? I said only one"

"To answer your first question I was talking to Rach and to answer your second questions you never know you might want another" and he handed her a cup that she quickly drank

"Wow" he said shocked "another?" she nodded and then quickly drank it "You know you don't know have to drink them so fast"

"I'm having fun, isn't that what you wanted" Brooke responded

"Yeah, you're right, babe. Let's have some fun" he said and then pushed his lips against his.

She pushed him away immediately "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed

"What? I'm just trying to have fun"

"We don't have to have fun like that, I just met you" she said "I don't kiss guys that I've just met. I don't do random hook ups" She slurred and got up quickly and almost fell over but Nathan quickly went up to get her

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine. I just want to go back downstairs and find Rachel"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked

"No, I'm not mad. This is just so not how I thought this would go"

"How did you think it would go?" he asked as she leaned against the wall

"I just thought you were different but now I see you just want my body and not me" she said leaving as soon as she finished her sentence not giving Nathan a chance to reply. He stood there for a few moments and then sat down on the bed contemplating on what just happened. "That has never happened to me before" he thought out loud and then got up and went downstairs to the party. All of a sudden he didn't feel like being there so he left.

Brooke went down the stairs holding the rail; she was feeling a little tipsy. "Rachel!" she yelled "Rachel! Where are you?" she yelled again everyone watching her.

"Little loud there don't you think" Lucas said coming up behind her

She turned around "Hi…. Umm slave boy…sorry forgot you're name"

"And here I thought you were smart" He responded "I'm Lucas"

"Where's Rachel, Luc?" she slurred

"I'll show you" Peyton said walking up towards him and linked arms with her and walked away from him. "You've been drinking?" Peyton asked

"Just a little bit" Brooke said holding out her hand putting her thumb and index finger very close together

Peyton laughed "I'm sure." And they walked out to the backyard "Rachel, look who I found"

"Rachel! There you are! I looked everywhere for you!" Brooke exclaimed

"If you looked everywhere then you would've found me" Rachel replied

"Don't be a smart ass with me Gattina"

"Wow, you're feisty when you drink" Rachel and Peyton both laughed

"Oh. Shut up! Anyway, Nathan tried to kiss me but I didn't let him. He's looking for one thing and one thing only SEX!"

"You picked the wrong Scott then."

"No, his name is Nathan. You are dumb when you are drunk" Brooke burst out laughing

"Calm down sweetie" Peyton said "Nathan's last name is Scott and his brother is Lucas"

"Wait, Nathan's name is really Scott and his brother is Locus, who is Locus?"

"Lucas, hun" Rachel said "You know what we'll explain everything to you tomorrow its not like you'd remember anything we tell you now" she laughed. "So I'm guessing you've never done shots"

"Nope, never"

"Follow me" Peyton said showing her to the bar in Rachel's house and Rachel followed them. "Tim, pour us 3 shots of Jose Cuervo"

"Coming right up, beautiful"

"Hurry up, and don't call me that again"

"Geez, I was just playing around" he said as he poured 3 shots and gave them to Peyton who handed one to Brooke and Rachel and kept one for herself.

"You ready Brooke?" Rachel asked "You have to take it all in at once okay" Brooke nodded

"1….2….3! go!" Peyton yelled and the three girls took it all in.

"Whoa! That shit is strong" Brooke said loudly "Give me another!" Peyton and Rachel laughed and motioned Tim to give them three more and repeated what they had just done and then Brooke did that 4 more times.

"Okay Brooke I think that's enough" Rachel said and Peyton agreed

"Come on, Rachel. Puh-lease! I beg you!" Brooke slurred

"No, let's get you in bed" Peyton said and put her arm around her waist and was going to help her walk to and up the stairs

"I think I need a bathroom" Brooke said putting her hand over her mouth and quickly rushed off in search of bathroom but she was too late. She felt the vomit coming up and she couldn't hold it down any longer as she turned the corner she ran into Lucas and threw up all over him.

**Thank you for my friends at FanForum who helped me get through this chapter :hug: Annie, Brooklyn, Allison**


	7. Aftertaste

**Aftertaste**

Brooke opened her eyes and a few seconds later realized she had slept right next to the toilet. She groaned and quickly put her head over the toilet and threw up. When she was finished she sat back down on the floor and put her hand to her head "How could I let myself do this". She heard two knocks on the bathroom door "quietly please, I have a huge headache"

"Thought you might want this" Peyton said handing her two Advil's and a glass of water. Brooke put the two Advil's in her mouth and drank the water and swallowed them.

"Thanks"

"How you feeling?" she asked

"I feel like going home. This was such a bad idea. I should've never listened to Rachel or Nathan"

"Rachel's still sleeping so if you want I could give you a ride"

"That would actually be great I don't think I could deal with Rachel today, not with this horrible headache I have right now" she said getting up and going into Rachel's room to gather her stuff.

"You can go ahead and meet me at my car I'm gong to write a quick note for Rachel in case she wakes up" Brooke nodded and left the room.

_Took Brooke home…she regrets last night_

_-- Peyton_

She left the note on Rachel's nightstand and then went out to her car. She turned it on and drove off. "I really can't remember much of last night after the whole Nathan thing"

"Yeah, I heard about that. You're strong you know that. No one ever rejects Nathan…you're the first." Peyton said "Which way?"

"Left" she replied "and Geez how many girls has he been with?"

"Pretty much the whole cheerleading squad except me and Rachel, we're way too good of friends for that it would be too awkward afterwards."

"Has he tried though, with you or Rachel?"

"Not with me, I've known him since like 4th grade but he did with Rachel sophomore year"

"And why didn't she hook up with him?" Brooke asked as she pointed to the right

"Rachel was just beginning to get into the party scene and was very nervous and she just didn't give in. She was actually very much like you"

"We use to be so much alike but now she's changed so much"

"That's just life, Brooke. People change even if it's just a little bit but it happens. You won't be the same in 5 or 10 years."

"I know that, it's just that I never thought she'd become like this"

"She's really not doing anything wrong, Brooke. She's just about living in the moment where as you are always thinking about the future, always making sure that everything is as planned. I know that I hardly know you but I already get that sense about you." Brooke didn't say anything. Peyton reached a red light and continued to speak "and I think you're a great person even though you are completely opposite of Rachel which is why I think you shouldn't give into peer pressure."

"I never thought I would. I thought I was different you know but I guess I was wrong." She said and Peyton continued to drive when the light turned green. "Make a right on Market Street and just then a left on 17th street it's a white house with a red door"

"Okay" Peyton said "I think it'll still be cool if you hung out with us and I think you should still go to parties but have self control and don't give in okay."

"Thank You, Peyton"

"No Problem" she laughed "Poor Lucas, you know you threw up on him last night"

Brooke's eyes widened "I did what?! Oh my God what did he say? I can't believe I don't remember this"

_Flashback_

"That did not just happen" Lucas said as he through his arms in the air

Brooke's eyes were half closed and she put her hand over her mouth "Oh, sorry, um…you" she said and then continued her search for a bathroom.

Rachel and Peyton walked up to Lucas "Wow…something smells here" Rachel said

"Shut up, Rachel. This is so not funny right now so just give it a rest" and he walked out of her house.

"Someone just threw up on him, Rachel. You should've not even said anything. How would you feel if –" she was cut off

"If I was thrown up on" Rachel finished her sentence "yeah I wouldn't like it okay. I get it. Let's go find Brooke"

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe I did that I feel awful" Brooke said as Peyton pulled up in front of Brooke's house "I should apologize"

"Brooke don't worry so much, just be you and don't let anyone change that, Okay. I'll see you later"

"Thanks again, Peyton. It means a lot and thanks for the ride home I really appreciate it." She said and got out of the car and waved goodbye and walked into her house as Peyton drove back to Rachel's.

Peyton entered Rachel's room and saw that she was still sleeping. Peyton grabbed the note she left crumbled it up and threw it in the trashcan. "Oh, Elmo" she said shaking Rachel who groaned

"Leave me alone"

"Get up"

"No"

"Rachel, get your ass out of bed it's already noon. I think you've slept enough."

"12 already wow." She said stretching "Where's Brooke?"

"I took her home. She has a major hangover and she wanted to be in her room."

"Awkward car ride?" Rachel asked

"Actually it wasn't" Peyton replied and Rachel sat up

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really, I told her about the Lucas incident because she didn't remember a thing" Peyton laughed

"Yeah, so how's the house look? Do I have a lot of cleaning up to do before my parents get home tomorrow morning?"

"You sure do" Peyton replied and Rachel fell back in her bed sighing "but I'll help you buddy"

Peyton and Rachel spent all day Saturday cleaning up her house. There were cups everywhere, the floor, all the rooms, bathrooms, kitchen, backyard, front yard, etc. A bunch of empty beer bottles and bags of chips lay on the living room floor. When they finished they got ready and went out to the club.

Brooke spent the rest of the weekend working on homework; she hadn't spoken to Rachel since the party. She wanted to forget that night completely. She couldn't' believe how she could let herself be so careless. She felt like a hypocrite now since she had said all those things before. But she knew what she did was a mistake and she wouldn't let it happen again and it didn't matter what other people thought.


	8. Make a Move

**Make a Move**

Brooke sat at a table in the quad studying for a test she had later in the day. When she looked up she saw Lucas walking near by and she got her stuff and walked over to him. She felt horrible about what she did and wanted to apologize and let him know that she never acts that way. "Lucas, wait up" she said catching up to him. He turned his head to look at her and then looked away. "Lucas, Please" she said and then he stopped.

"What do you want?"

"I don't have any memory of that night but Peyton told me what happened and I just want to say I'm terribly sorry" she said sincerely and he stayed silent and then she continued speaking "Look, I never act like that. I've never had a drop of alcohol till that night and I really don't know why I did it but I wish that I never had and I'm really sorry for what I did to you that must've been horrible."

"I don't know why everyone falls for my brother's stupid lines. You seemed smarter than that but I guess I was wrong"

"Wait, Nathan's your brother?" she asked surprised

"You didn't know? I would've thought that Rachel and Peyton would've told you. Anyway, why did you fall for his stupid lines?"

"Well they didn't tell me and I didn't fall for his lines okay. You shouldn't assume something when you don't have all the facts. He just convinced me to have a couple drinks but I didn't sleep with him. I'm not stupid I know he wanted to hook up with me but I rejected him."

"Really?" he asked surprised "I don't think that's ever happened to him"

"First time for everything, I guess"

"Look Brooke, I'm not mad at you but if you say you don't drink then don't do it. Have some self control because I'm sure that wasn't the last party you plan on going to and all these other parties the same thing will happen. Guys are after one thing and that's sex and so they're going to pressure you into drinking so you will give in easier. I don't do that but a lot of guys do that. So just be careful because after Friday night I can tell you have no tolerance what so ever."

"Lucas, I don't need you to lecture me but thank you. So I guess I'll just see you around"

"Guess so, Bye" he said and then the bell rang and they went to their classes.

Brooke sat in the front of the class as she had done for most of all week and waited for the 2nd bell to ring. After it did Rachel and Peyton walked in and went straight to the back but Rachel waved at Brooke first who just half smiled. "What's up her ass?" Rachel whispered to Peyton as they sat down. Mr. Miller shushed the class but Peyton and Rachel didn't let him stop their conversation. Peyton scooted closer to Rachel.

Peyton whispered back "What do you mean?"

"She gave me a bitchy smile and that's not right with me."

"You know Rachel maybe she's pissed because you pressured her into drinking"

"I did not. That was all Nathan"

"Well after all the pressuring you gave her earlier and then when Nathan did it was probably hard for her to decline. I honestly think you should apologize and I also think you shouldn't pressure her into do anything anymore"

"What fun will that be?"

"Rachel, come on, you really need to stop"

"Peyton, it was a joke okay. I'll apologize after school or something"

"Yeah, you better. She's a nice person and she doesn't deserve your bullshit" Peyton finished and scooted her desk back to its original position.

At the end of the day Brooke began to walk over to her car when Nathan spotted her and began to jog over. "Brooke" he called out and she turned around and he caught up to her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

He looked down to the ground for a moment and then looked at her "Listen, I'm sorry about Friday."

"It's actually okay. I found out that just how you always act so I won't hold it against you"

"Wait what have you heard?"

"The truth about you"

"I'm not like that okay. I just thought you wanted to" he lied

"I'm sure you did"

"Brooke, I'm serious. You have to believe me" he said as Brooke crossed her arms. "Look, let me make it up to you."

"Nathan…." She sighed "I don't know. After knowing more about you now I just really don't think it'd be a good idea"

Rachel began walking towards her car and then saw Brooke and Nathan in the distance. She remembered she needed to talk to Brooke but she also began to wonder what Nathan was talking to Brooke for; Nathan was never one to go to and pursue a girl.

"Let me prove to you that I'm not the kind of guy you think I am. Please this Friday night."

"Fine." She finally gave in

"I'll need your number" he smiled and she sighed and smiled back and then got a pen out of her Kate Spade messenger bag and took his hand and wrote down her number "Thanks, I'll call you Friday. See you later" he said and left.

Rachel was shocked. She knew exactly what Brooke was writing on Nathan's hands and she was even maybe feeling a tinge of jealously. When she saw that Nathan was beginning to walk away she started going up to Brooke. "Brooke, wait up" and Brooke turned around yet again. "Listen, I just … um…." She was having trouble apologizing

"Come on Rachel … I know you can say it"

Rachel chuckled "Okay, okay. Look I know I was acting like a bitch and it might've taken a while to realize it but I just wanted to say that I'm…. sorry for how I've been treating you. I know you had already told me numerous times what you liked thought about the whole party scene or what ever so yeah sorry…."

Brooke looked to the ground "Rachel, I've realized that we've changed and it was a little hard at first to actually be okay with it but I am okay with the way you live your life but be careful with what you do because you never know what might happened in just a short time."

"Nothing will happen, Brooke but thanks for caring and listen I still want you to hang out with me and Peyton. You wanna hang out on Friday?"

"Hmm… Friday, I don't think I can but I can Saturday for sure if you want to do something"

"What are you doing Friday?" she asked knowing the answer already

"Oh… um… Nathan wants to hang out. I'm not sure what we're doing but he said he's going to call me. He's just trying to prove that he's not a player like everyone has told me he is."

Rachel laughed "Yeah, you just bruised his ego" Rachel was feeling jealously inside and didn't really know why. It wasn't because she liked Nathan was it? No definitely not that but probably just jealous that a guy like Nathan was actually just pursuing a girl and that had never happened to Rachel. She had slept with so many guys and not one wanted to have a relationship. Sure she didn't either but it wouldn't hurt if at least one of the guys would've at least wanted one. "I'll see you around"

"Yeah I need to get going too. I have a bunch of stuff to study for so I'll see you. Bye Rachel" Brooke said as she saw Rachel walk off to her car and then she walked off to her own.


	9. Stolen

**Stolen**

Friday approached quickly and right after school Brooke went straight home. She spent earlier days in the week going to Karen's Café with Rachel and Peyton for just about half an hour because unlike them she actually did her homework the night before and not the morning of the day it's due. She set her messenger bag down and went to her sink and washed her face. She still hadn't received a call from Nathan but it was still pretty early. She was on her computer for about an hour when finally Nathan called. He told her he'd pick her up at 8. She immediately began to get ready after she hung up with him she was surprisingly really excited. She took a quick body shower and then put on her favorite True Religion jeans with a pink cami with a short denim jacket on top. She then straightened her long dark hair and put on her make up by the time she was finished it was just about 8 and she heard the doorbell. She quickly took her MAC lip gloss, her small Chanel clutch and went downstairs to answer the door. When she opened it Nathan stood there right in front of her in a black button down shirt and jeans holding one pink rose. "Here, I got you this" he said holding it out to her. She took it and gave him a hug in which he returned.

"Let me just go put this inside and I'll come right out" she said and he nodded and waited patiently for her to return. She returned a quickly "Okay I'm ready" she said walking out and closing the door. They walked side by side down her front lawn and he then walked a tad bit faster to get to the passenger door before her. He opened it and she thanked him and got inside. She couldn't stop smiling and he then got into the drivers seat.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Brooke" he said and she nodded "I've never really been on a date so if I do something wrong I'm just apologizing in advance."

She put her hand on top of his and said "Nathan, trust me I really don't believe you're going to do anything wrong. You've already done a great job. Trust me" she smiled and he smiled back and she then took her hand off his and he began to drive. "So…Where we going?"

"Do you like Thai food? Because there's this great restaurant it's really nice and the food is great"

"I love Thai food. What's the restaurant called?"

"Thai Village" he replied and she nodded.

About 15 minutes later he began to parallel parked his car and Brooke was about to open the door when Nathan stopped her. "I'll get it" He got out of the car and went around and opened the door and she again thanked him. They walked onto the sidewalk and he put in some coins in the meter. He then led her to the restaurant which wasn't a very far walk. He opened the door for her and she walked in and he followed behind her. "Two, please" he told the waitress who grabbed two menus and led them upstairs. There was a bar in the middle of the first floor. It was very dim light and the walls were painted with warm colors. Upstairs the waitress sat them at a table of two; in the center of the table was a red flower and small candle, very romantic. She handed them the menus and said that a waiter would be with them shortly.

"This place is gorgeous, Nathan" she said and looked at the menu "and everything on here sounds great I don't know what to order"

"I can go ahead and order for the both of us if you like"

"That would be perfectly fine" she said and then the waiter came to their table.

"My name is Mark and I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink" he said place two napkins on the table for the drinks

"I'll have a coke and she'll have-"

"Iced Tea, please"

"And we're ready to order too" Nathan told Mark

"Okay, what would you like?" Mark asked as he got out his notebook.

"An order of the basil rolls, fried rice, and 2 cups of soup. Thank You" Nathan said and gave him the menus.

"After what happened last week I didn't actually think you could actually be this way"

"Ouch" he laughed "Honestly, me either but I'm actually glad that you didn't hook up with me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean like I would've been nice, I'm not going to lie and as much as it hurt my ego it's actually great to know someone with such confidence even after having a few drinks" he laughed

"Thanks"

The whole time at the restaurant they did not have one awkward silence moment. They had so much to talk about. Brooke talked about her time in California and her accomplishments in school and Nathan talked about how important basketball is to him. Then they started to talk about their relationship with their parents. Brooke said that she's always had a great relationship with where as Nathan explained to her that his dad could be a real jack ass mostly because of basketball. After they finished eating and Nathan paid for the check they walked outside and she thanked him for dinner. They walked side by side on the sidewalk and he then slowly took her hand in his and she smiled at him. "Let's go to the river walk" he said. They walked slowly hand in hand under the moonlight. Young teenage boys on their skateboards and much older couples walking closely next to each arms around waists and a band set up towards the end of the river walk. "I'm having a great time with you, Brooke"

"So am I" and she moved closer to him where there sides of their bodies were now touching.

Peyton and Rachel stood in the distance and Rachel saw all this happening as Peyton enjoyed her ice cream. Rachel couldn't' believe what she was seeing. Could Nathan, biggest player in Tree Hill, actually be on a date actually acting sweet? Jealously washed over her as she continued to see them and she didn't even know why. She had never seen Nathan in that way before so why did that have to change now? "Peyton, oh my god, look"

"Look at what" she said taking in a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream

Rachel pointed towards Nathan and Brooke, "It's Nate and Brooke can you believe that?"

"Wow, Nathan looks like he's actually being sweet. That's a first. They look so cute together" Peyton admired them.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel said "Nate will screw her over I just know it. Why is she even out with him after knowing a little about his past and after what he tried to do last Friday"

"Uh oh, do I smell a little bit of jealously?" Peyton laughed

"Shut up, Peyton. I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? It's Nate I've never seen him more than a friend and I think you know that."

"Stop being so defensive, hun, I was just saying what I thought but if you say no then fine I'll believe you" but in Peyton's mind she knew Rachel was feeling a little jealous. Most likely because Rachel wasn't getting all the attention she was use to.

"Sorry, I kind of snapped huh" Rachel said

"Just a bit" Peyton giggled. "Should we go say hi?"

"Actually, I think I wanna go home. I don't feel like being out anymore."

"Okay then…..Let's go" she said and began to walk towards where they parked the car but then they both stopped after hearing a certain boy's voice.

"Rach!" Nathan called out and then walked towards Peyton and Rachel while still holding Brooke's hand.

"Hey Nattie Boo" Peyton said laughing and hugging him

"Please don't ever call me that again" Nathan said pulling away from the hug "Hey Rach" He said and then gave her a hug and she held onto him a second longer then she should and Peyton noticed this and gave her a look of "wtf was that?" Brooke didn't' really notice and she then hug both Rachel and Peyton.

"How's your night going" Brooke asked both of them

"Pretty slow, we were actually leaving right now. Not much going on tonight considering it's a Friday night. What about yours?" Peyton asked both Brooke and Nathan.

Nathan took Brooke's hand again "It's going great. We had dinner at Thai Village and"

"I love Thai Village! It's so good" Peyton exclaimed and both Nathan and Brooke laughed and Rachel half smiled

"Yeah, it's good" Nathan replied smiling "and then I brought her here to the river walk and we're just walking and listening to the music playing"

"Well we don't take anymore of your time See you later" Peyton said waving and Rachel fake smiled and waved as well and they walked away from them and Brooke and Nathan waved as well and turned around and continued on the river walk.

"What is going on in that head of yours, Rachel?" Peyton asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw how you held onto Nathan longer than you should have. Do not even think of trying to go after him because it looks like him and Brooke are hitting it off"

"Peyton, why do you always think the worse of me?"

"I don't its just that I know what I saw. So tell me the truth, are you starting to like Nathan or something?"

"No, Peyton, I'm not. I promise" Rachel said not sure if she were lying or not.

"Fine, I'm going to believe you because you're my best friend" they stayed silently for a couple minutes and finally reached Rachel's Tahoe and they got in.

After half an hour on the river walk, Brooke and Nathan walked back to the car and he opened the door yet again being a gentleman like he had all night. The car ride home they were both silent but it wasn't awkward at all. When he got to Brooke's house he said he'd walk her to the door. He again went to the passenger side to open the door and they walked up her front lawn and reached the door and they faced each other. "I had a great time, Nathan" Brooke said smiling

"So did I" Nathan replied "I've never had such an amazing time with a girl before and I'd really like to do it again"

"So would I" she whispered. He slowly began leaning down and then closed his eyes as he was about to reach her lips she slightly turned her head and he ended up kissing her on the cheek. "Maybe next time" Brooke smiled and he smiled back "Thank you for such a great night" she said and they then shared a hug and she walked inside her house. He stood there for a moment quickly contemplating the night and then put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his car smiling. He had never felt this way about a girl before and after tonight he wouldn't be able to get her out of his head. Brooke walked to her washed her face and got ready for bed. She then fell back onto her bed smiling. She never imagined that Nathan would turn out to be such a sweet guy.


	10. Alive with the Glory of Love

**Alive with the Glory of Love**

The weekend was typical for Rachel and Peyton. Saturday night they went out to a club and Sunday morning Rachel had a hangover. When she awoke though she didn't wake up to a familiar bed, "Where am I?" she thought and then realized she was naked under the covers. "Oh" she said aloud.

"Hey" a tall built very attractive brown haired hazel eyed guy said standing at the doorway holding two cups of coffee "Want some?"

"Sure" she said sitting up as she held the bed sheet to cover her and he went to sit at the edge of the bed and handed a cup to her "so we had sex, huh"

"Nope, you just wanted to get naked and be in my bed" he laughed and so did she "yeah we had sex, I'm John" he introduced himself

"Rachel" she replied "What time is it?" she sipped coffee

He turned his head to look at his clock "11:30"

She set the cup on the nightstand "I should start heading home can you call me a cab?"

"I could take you home if you want"

"I don't know… I don't really know you and it'd be too much trouble"

"I think you got to know me pretty well last night" he laughed "and it's no trouble at all and I'm a real gentleman and I won't take no for an answer"

She sighed and thought for a moment about what he said; _I'm a real gentleman. _This was a first time for her that a guy willingly wanted to take her home and it felt nice. "Okay but can you leave the room first so I can change" she said politely

"Of Course, I'll wait for you out here" he said as he walked out of the room closing the door.

She wondered how old he could be. She knew he wasn't in high school, obviously since he had his own place. She figured he must be in college after seeing a T-shirt that said UNCT, University of North Carolina – Tree Hill. "Duh!" she thought to herself and she put on her clothes, older guys have more experience so they know how to treat girls better. She felt dumb for not thinking about this before but then again what did she really know about this guy other than his name. "What ever" she thought and just knew she wanted to be home and rest in her own room. She left the room and saw him sitting at his kitchen table "Cute apartment" she said and he looked at her

"Thanks. You're a cute girl… You ready?"

She smiled "Yeah"

He unlocked the doors to his black Ford 250 and then opened the passenger the door for Rachel. She smiled and thanked him. "You're really sweet you know that. I've never had a guy do for me"

"You must not be hanging around with the right guys then. I'm glad that I proved to you Chivalry isn't dead" he winked at her and closed the door and then got into the driver seat. It was pretty silent the whole way to Rachel's except for when she was telling him when to make a left or right turn. They arrived there in 10 minutes and he then got out of his seat and went around to open hers. She got out of the car and he closed it.

"You don't have to walk me to my door" she said nicely

"You sure"

"I'm sure but thank you for being so sweet"

"No problem" he said as he watched her begin to walk away "Rachel" he called out and she turned around "When can I see you again? Can I have your number?"

She thought for a moment "I don't know…."

"Come on, Please. I'd really like to take you out on a date"

"Really?" she was so surprised that this college guy didn't just use her and that he actually wanted to go out again

"Yes, really, so can I please have your number?" he hopefully asked again

She walked back to him and told him to hand her his phone. She dialed her number and clicked save and spelled out her name "You better call" she said and then walked into her house. She closed the door and leaned back against the door with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe what just happened after being so jealous of Brooke on Friday a guy just perfectly arrives in Rachel's life. Suddenly she couldn't feel her headache anymore and all she felt was happiness.

Brooke spent Saturday at home just watching TV in the day. At night she decided to work on her homework. Peyton had called her to go out to the call but she turned her down. She wasn't in the mood to listen to loud music. Sunday morning she woke up to her cell ringing but she didn't pick it up; she just let it ring. After getting out of bed and washing her face and brushing her teeth she went to check her phone. When she flipped it open it read that she had one new voicemail. When she heard Nathan's voice she smiled.

"Hey babe I was just calling to see what you were doing today. I'd really like to see you today so give me a call back…I've been thinking about you" She closed her phone and then got in the shower. After her shower she dressed into a pair of navy blue shorts she got at Charlotte Russe and a long brown tank top. Followed by that was applying some make up. When she finished getting ready she took her phone and gave Nathan a call. After the second ring he answered "Hello"

"Hey Nathan, I got your message"

"Did you? You think you could hang out today?"

"Yeah, of course, you want to meet somewhere or you want to come pick me up?"

"I'll come pick you up. I'll be there in 10 minutes. See you soon"

"Kay, bye" she hung up and went downstairs to the living room and turned on the TV and waited for him. Ten minutes later he rang the doorbell just like he said. She turned off the TV and opened the door.

"Wow you look great" Nathan said standing there in his khaki shorts and red polo

"Thank you so much so do you" she said and they shared a hug. "So what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could go take a walk on the beach or something and then go get lunch. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great" and then they got in the car and Nathan drove off. It was silent for a few moments but then Brooke spoke, "so what did you do yesterday?"

"Nothing really other than go to the river court with Lucas to play some basketball"

"Do you and he get along?"

"Yeah, most of the time, we didn't at first though. We were kind of rivals at first when high school started."

"Wait, you're not full blooded brothers?"

"You didn't know that?" he asked "Same dad but different moms" He explained to her how Lucas and him had a one on one game at the river court to determine if he'd be on the Ravens team at school and how they eventually just put their parents mistakes behind them and eventually became friends. Brooke loved listening to Nathan talk about his life she felt like he could tell her anything and that he was letting her in so easily. They got out of the car and they both took off their shoes and held them in one hand as they held each others hand with the others. They spent about an hour walking and talking under the bright shining sun. Then he took her to a seafood restaurant called Crab Shack. They talked and laughed and just had a great time together. Nathan never knew that actually being with a girl like this emotionally could feel so great. He blocked out everything in the world but her voice. After lunch they went back to his car and he drove back to Brooke's house. He parked right in front of her house "Thanks for hanging out with me today" he said

"No problem." She smiled and paused for a moment before speaking again "You want to come in?"

"Yeah, I'd love to" he said happily and they both got out of his car and walked inside her house. She led him upstairs to her room. He looked around her room "cute room"

She laughed "Thanks, It's a little messy I'm not done unpacking yet" she said falling back on her bed and he sat on the edge of it. "You can lay down you know"

He laughed "Okay, I just wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with that." And he then lay back on her bed. He took her hand into his and he looked over at her "I'm really glad that I met you"

"I'm glad too." She said looking at him smiling

Nathan's heart started to beat faster and he looked deeply into her eyes "I'm going to kiss you" he said to her and she jus nodded and they both closed their eyes and they went in for a kiss. It lasted about 30 seconds before they pulled away. At the same time they both said "Wow" and then laughed and then they kissed again. After the second kissed they both didn't stop smiling. They lay there quietly but enjoying every moment being together.

It was around 7 when Rachel got to Peyton's house. She parked right in front and then called her and told her to get her bony ass outside into her car. Peyton did what she was told and 2 minutes later she was in Rachel's car. "Hey Rachel"

"Peyton, I have to tell you something" she said as she put the car in drive "but let's go to Brooke's house first so I can tell both of you at the same time"

"Are you feeling okay Rachel? I never see you this happy" Peyton laughed

"Shut up, Sawyer. I'm a very happy person and I'll tell you why I'm like this when we get to Brooke's"

"Okay, okay. No need to get feisty" Peyton said laughing and Rachel just happily rolled her eyes. When Rachel turned onto Brooke's street she slowed down after seeing Nathan's car parked right in front of her house. "Why are you slowing down?" Peyton asked.

"Look who's there" Rachel replied and Peyton looked

"It's Nathan, so what?"

"What do you mean so what? Why is he there?"

"Maybe because he really likes her" Peyton said and Rachel stopped the car.

"Oh my God" Rachel whispered to herself but Peyton heard and looked towards Brooke's front door where Rachel's eyes were glued too. Peyton's eyes widened but she had a smile on her face but Rachel's reaction was the complete opposite. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nathan and Brooke stood in front of her red door his hands cupping her face and her hands on his waist as they shared a kiss.


	11. There's a Class For This

**There's a Class for This**

Peyton looked over at Rachel and knew that she was jealous of Nathan's relationship with Brooke. "Rachel"

"What?" Rachel snapped

"Are you going to drive up to her house or not?"

"I'm just waiting for Nathan to leave. I really don't feel like saying hi"

"Why?"

"Peyton, can you please just stop asking me questions. I just don' want to" Rachel said a bit angrily. That was basically Peyton's proof that Rachel was beginning to have feelings for Nathan. She suddenly felt bad for Brooke because she knew Rachel would do anything for what she wants and right now she knew Rachel wanted Nathan. They sat in the car silently as they waited for them to finish what ever they were talking about

They pulled apart from the kiss and smiled at each other. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked.

"It sort of seems a little soon but I feel like I know you so well so my answer is yes" she said gladly. He gave her a long hug and a quick kiss on her forehead and then walked to his car. Before he drove off he looked at Brooke and she waved him goodbye and went inside her house.

Rachel drove up to the front of Brooke's house and parked the car. She tried to gather her thoughts together and had forgotten why she was there in the first place. When she remembered she half smiled. Peyton looked at her with a puzzled face expression. "What the freak is up with this girl" Peyton thought. Rachel turned to Peyton and noticed her face expression "What" she asked

Peyton shook her head, "No, it's nothing" and she laughed "Ready to go inside?"

"Yeah" she said. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Rachel turned the knob to see if it was open so they could just walk in. Just her luck that it was so they went in and she called out for Brooke. Brooke came downstairs confused not knowing why they were there. "What are you doing here?" she asked both of them.

"Well, I'm not too sure. Rachel is being weird and not telling me anything" Peyton told Brooke

"Shut up, Peyton. I'm here because I have some big news for me that I'd like you both to know. Let's go up to your room" Rachel said and Brooke nodded and they followed up to her room and they all got on her bed.

"So what's the big secret?" Peyton asked

"I slept with this guy last night –"

"That's no secret, Rachel. You sleep with guys every weekend."

"Well if you were to let me finish…." Rachel replied and Brooke laughed slightly

"Anyway as I was saying I slept with this guy last night who turned out to be the sweetest guy ever!" Rachel explained and Peyton became confused. First she's jealous of Nathan and Brooke but now she's gushing over this mystery guy.

"That's great, Rachel!" Brooke said

"I know right" she smiled "He made me coffee and drove me home but thing is I didn't ask him he wanted to take me home and no guy has ever done that for me. It just feels really great to have someone do that."

"What's his name?" Peyton asked "and how old is he?"

"John and I don't' know how old he is but I think he's in college because he has his own place. He has my number so I'll find out how old he is when we go out" Rachel explained and Peyton just stayed so confused.

"I'm happy for you, Rachel! But now I have some news to tell you" Brooke said

"What is it?" Peyton asked and Rachel had a feeling it was going to have to do with Nathan. _Great._

"Nathan called me so we could go out, he said he had been thinking about me and really wanted to see me. I agreed and he came over and took me to the beach. We talked about _everything _as we walked on the beach holding hands"

"That's so romantic" Peyton smiled and Rachel had a straight face.

"Then we had lunch and he brought me back home. I really didn't want him to leave yet so I asked him inside and he did. We were up in my room and he was so sweet being concerned" she said and explained to him how he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with him on the bed. "Then we shared this look and we kissed" she said excitedly

"Look at you, so cute" Peyton said. Rachel felt like her heart was being stomped on. How was Nathan capable of all this. He never shares looks like that with girls and now that he does why did it have to be with Brooke. "isn't that so sweet, Rachel" Peyton asked

"Oh, yeah it's super sweet" she lied

"After kissing for a few minutes we just laid in bed. It felt so nice. When he left we were standing at the front door and he asked me to be his girlfriend" She had a huge smile plastered on her face. "And of course I said yes. So Nathan is my now my boyfriend isn't that great! You were so wrong about him."

"I'm really happy for you and you'll be great for Nathan. It's about time he slow down and just focus on one girl" Peyton said and Brooke nodded "Well that girl should be me" Rachel thought to herself.

"I still think you should be careful, though. Nathan could go back to his old way at any moment"

"I doubt that, Rachel"

"Okay, but I'm just saying. People can't change just in the blink of the eye."

"I know that but I can tell he's trying and I'm grateful for that"

"That could be true but he might get tired of trying and just like that" she snapped her fingers "could cheat on you and it will be over"

"Rachel" Peyton said sternly

"What?" Rachel asked

"Why can't you just be happy for me? People can change if they really want to and I think you know that"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rachel said as she got up off the bed.

"Nothing, it's just that you use to be more aware of things but then you changed and became a –"

"Do not finish that sentence unless you want to get slapped" Rachel said and Peyton got up and took a hold of Rachel's wrist and Brooke got up off her bed.

"What has gotten into you, Rachel?" Peyton asked

Brooke spoke "Fine I wont but you should think about that. I don't even know why you are getting so weird about Nathan. Seriously you should be happy for me. I'm happy for you and that John guy and I don't even know him. You should be happy that me, your supposed friend, and Nathan, one of your really great friends, are together now" Brooke said. It became really hard for Rachel to hear those words _together now_.

Rachel made Peyton let go of her "I'm sorry. I don't' want got into me I must be PMSing or something. Brooke I'm really sorry." Rachel said. Peyton knew it was not because she was PMSing though. She had sex last night obviously she couldn't be. She was happy that Brooke didn't realize that though.

"It's okay try not to let it happen again. I really don't like fighting with you" Brooke said and Rachel nodded.

"I guess we should be going. I'll see you at school" and Brooke nodded. "We can let ourselves out"

"You sure" Brooke asked

"Yeah" Rachel said. Peyton and Rachel waved at Brooke and the left her house. When they got in the car Peyton spoke. "Rachel, What –"

"I don't want to talk about it Peyton" Rachel simply said and Peyton didn't say anything. Rachel arrived at Peyton's and she asked her if she wanted to come in but Rachel declined and just said she wanted to go home but that'd she see her tomorrow at school. Rachel then drove around for awhile and ended up at the river court. No one was there so she got out of car and sat at bench looking towards the river. She was angry that she was starting to have feelings for Nathan now. After knowing him for so long she had to get them at the worse possible moment. He was with Brooke now and she couldn't do anything about it. Well she could but did she really want to be that big of a bitch. She had been sitting there for 10 minutes when she heard a boy's voice behind her say "Rach?" he called out and with out turning her head she knew exactly who it was.


	12. Make this Go On Forever

**Make this go on Forever**

"Rach?" he called out "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Hey Nate" she said and then turned her head and smiled "I'm just out here thinking"

He walked towards her and sat next to her "Oh yeah? What about?" he said and set his ball on the ground.

"Just some stuff….I don't really wanna talk about" She said somberly looking at the river.

Nathan looked at her "Rach, I don't think I've ever seen you like this. You know you can tell me anything."

"I think this is something I need to resolve on my own" Rachel replied still not looking at him. "I really have never felt this way before though and I wish I could tell you, I really do but I really rather not"

Nathan nodded "I understand. I'm always here for you thought if you ever change your mind. _Always_."

Rachel turned her head and looked him in the eyes "Thank You, Nate"

He smiled at her "Come here" he said pulling her into a hug "Cheer up" She smiled and she couldn't help but feel so safe in his arms. She hated herself for not realizing this before. He pulled away from the hug "Come on" he got up off the bench and then grabbed the ball

"Where?" she asked

"Come play one on one with me" he smiled at her

She slowly got off the table and shrugged "Nate…. I don't know. I'm not really in the mood and you know I'm horrible at basketball" she began to walk over to him taking her time.

"Rach, you're not that bad." He laughed and she gave him a "what ever" look "Okay maybe that's a lie. But it'll be fun. First one to 10 and I'll even give you 5 points"

"Fine" Rachel gave in "But don't laugh at me cause I know I'm about to make a fool out of myself" she said smiling and he smiled back.

They both were facing each other at the center of the court. Rachel had the ball she bounced it to him and he bounced it back to her. When she got it in her hands she said, "Go easy on me" and then she started dribbling to the right but Nathan stole the ball. "Hey!" Rachel exclaimed. He started dribbling away from her and she ran up to him and tried to steal the ball. He then took the ball into his right hand and extended it up high and she tried to reach for it. "Nate, I'm too short!"

He laughed, "Come on Rach. I know you can reach it if you try"

She kept jumping up to try and touch the ball with her finger tips but no luck for her. "Fine! I quit" she said and gave up

"No, come on Rach. Here" Nate said holding out the ball for her. She smiled and went for it but then he bounced it under her legs and went around her and then shot at the hoop and made it.

"Nate! You are so mean." She exclaimed laughing as she ran towards him and he laughed too. She playfully hit his arm. They continued to play there one on one game for another half hour. Nathan did go easy on her from there on out but couldn't help himself at times when he would play some little tricks on her. They didn't keep score; Nathan just wanted Rachel to forget about what ever was making her so upset and he was so happy that he could help in some sort of way.

Nathan made the final shot and then went over to Rachel and put his arm around her neck. "Good game, buddy"

"You too" she said panting and then she decided to lie down on the court looking up at the stars he then did the same.

"Thank You, Nate"

"For what?"

"Help me forget about everything for a while"

"I'm really glad I could help. You _are_ one of my good friends and I'd hate to see you hurt ever."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk that way" she laughed lightly.

"Shut up. I'm being honest" he laughed back.

"I know, I know, it's nice to hear you talk this way. It suits you"

"You think?" he asked

"I know" Rachel replied "what time is it? I feel like we've been here for so long"

Nathan looked at his watch. "It's almost midnight"

"You serious" she said "I need to head home." She said getting up and Nathan did the same.

"You think you can give me a ride, I walked here and I really don't feel like walking back"

"Of course, Nate. Come on" Rachel said.

They walked over to Rachel's car and got in. It was a silent car ride almost the whole way. Before reaching Nathan's house Rachel's cell phone, which was in the cup holder, began to vibrate. "Could you see who that is, Nate?" she asked and he nodded as he reached for the phone.

"John?" he said aloud in confusion. He wondered who John was since there was no John that he knew at THHS and he knew everyone Rachel knew.

Rachel furrowed her eye brows and thought wondered why he was calling so late. "Oh, just click ignore. It's not important."

"You sure" he said and she nodded and the clicked ignore and set it back in the cup holder. "So….who's John"

"Just this guy I met this weekend" she said pulling in front of Nathan's house.

"Potential boyfriend?" he asked before getting out

She lightly smiled "I don't know yet"

"Well, I hope everything works out for you. Call me if you need anything." He said sincerely and he leaned in for a hug and she leaned in to. When they began to pull away she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He looked at her a little confused. He wasn't expecting that.

"Don't think too much into that" she lied but smiled. "Just want to say thank you again" she finished saying and he nodded. He got out of the car and then waved at her and walked into his house. Rachel sat in her car for a brief moment not believing that her lips touched him even if it was just his cheek. Her thoughts were interrupted by her vibrating phone. She looked at the caller id and read the name _John._


	13. You Won't Know

**You Won't Know**

"Hello" Rachel answered her phone as she sat in her car.

"Rachel, hey it's John"

"Yeah…how's it going?"

"Sorry, I know its kind of late but I've been thinking about you all day."

"Is that so?" she smiled to herself

"Yeah, and I just really wanted to hear your voice. So I was wondering when I could take you out on a date"

Rachel thought for a moment, "Um…I don't really know I don't think I'm really up for a date anytime soon. I kind of a lot going on with me right now" she explained

"Rachel, come on. Go out with me I can help you forget what ever you have going on or you could just tell me what's going on and I can help you through it. I really want to see you."

"John….."

"Just one date, that's all I'm asking for"

"Fine" she gave in

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. I'm really looking forward to seeing you"

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow then." She then hung up the phone. She felt like something right wasn't with John and she was considering just calling the date off. She also just didn't feel like in the mood to go on a date now that she started having these feelings for Nathan. She sat there in her car still parked in front of Nathan's house and all she wanted to do was to go up to his room and tell him how she's been feeling. She knew she shouldn't because of Brooke. She put the car in drive and drove home.

The next day at school Nathan and Brooke were walking hand in hand in the morning through the hallway. They got quite a few looks from fellow students; they were shocked that Nathan apparently had a girlfriend and they all knew he was never a one woman man. Peyton and Rachel walked into school and saw them together and it made Rachel feel like her heart was being stomped on. _Why? _ She thought to herself. _Why do I have to have these feelings now? _She began to walk towards them and Peyton followed. _This can't be good_. Peyton thought to herself.

"Hey Brooke" Rachel said "Nate." She smiled and Peyton just waved and half smiled at both of them.

"Hi Rachel" Brooke replied "Sorry again about yesterday"

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault" Rachel said as she playfully hit Brooke's arm "Thanks again Nate for last night. You really helped me out" she smiled as she placed her hand on his arm for about to seconds.

Nathan slightly smiled back and became semi nervous "No problem"

Peyton gave Rachel a puzzled look and she just ignored it. Brooke just looked down to the floor and looked back up and fake smiled. "Anyways we better get going, see you later" Rachel said hooking arms with Peyton and walked away from them.

"What happened last night, Rachel?" Peyton asked as Rachel led her to the courtyard.

"It was nothing. I was at the river court just feeling bad about how I acted with Brooke" she lied "and Nate came by and he just helped me forget about it for awhile"

"Why couldn't you talk to me about?" Peyton asked as they sat down at one of the tables "I was with you last night"

"Are you jealous or something?" Rachel asked

"No, I'm not. I'm just curious."

"Look, Blondie, I wasn't looking to talk to anyone Nate just happened to come by the river court. I didn't even tell him what happened. I promise if I was going to talk to someone about it, it would've been you."

Peyton half smiled, "Okay…"

"What happened between you and Rach yesterday?" Nathan asked when Brooke shut her locker

"It was nothing, just girls being girls. What did you do last night with her? I didn't know you were going to meet up with her." Brooke said as they began walking to class

"I honestly don't know what was the matter with her yesterday but when I went to the river court she was there and looked all sad and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. That's all I promise; all I did was help her forget for awhile what ever she was thinking about" he said and she nodded. She was already to feel a little insecure about her relationship and they hadn't even been officially together 24 hours yet. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips "I'll see you at lunch" he said and she nodded and he walked to his class and she walked into her class.

At the end of the day Brooke met Nathan at his car. He had picked her up this morning for school. "Hey babe" he greeted her

"Hey you" she smiled and he opened the car door for her and then went around the car to get into the drivers seat. He drove out of the parking lot and headed for her house. He put his hand on her knee and she put her hand on top of his. "You have a good day" she asked

"It was okay I think I failed my Economics test, that class is a bitch" Nathan said

"I'm sorry. If you need help with your next one just let me know." She replied. He nodded and smiled. Not long after they arrived at her house. "You want to come in for a little bit?" she asked

"I'd love to Brooke but I told Lucas I'd meet him at the river court"

"Oh okay, don't worry about it I guess just call me later. Have fun" she said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She got out of the car and walked into her house; he waited until she got inside.

Nathan was feeling great about his relationship with Brooke. He didn't want to do one damn thing to mess it up. Everything seemed perfect and he was glad that Brooke was the girl he chose to be his first true girlfriend. He had never done anything so sweet for a girl like take her the beach and buy her dinner. All he ever did was win basketball games, go to parties, and hook up with random girls. Sure that was all fun for him but he figured he should settle down for a while.

Rachel began getting ready for her date with John. She put on her maroon halter with her denim skirt and her black heels. _Damn, I'm hot _Rachel thought to herself as she smiled to herself. She had been really bummed out about all the Nathan issues lately but she figured she needed to forget about him for awhile and have fun with John. She wanted to have self control now, though. She wasn't on planning on sleeping with him again unless they got in a serious relationship. She knew if she got into this relationship only having sex all the time it wouldn't turn out to be a good one. Rachel definitely knew this was going to be a challenge for her because she was always hooking up. It was what she knew but now she wanted to change. She knew that John could be a potential boyfriend so she wanted to play the cards right.

Just about the time she finished getting ready she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her Chanel clutch and headed downstairs for the door. When she opened it John stood there smiling. He had shaggy hair and it was slightly covering his eyes, it gave him a mysterious feel to him. He had a navy blue long sleeved button down shirt and jeans on with dressy black shoes; his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. "Hi Rachel" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"John, you look amazingly great" she smiled

"Thank you, you look beautiful. You ready?" he asked and she nodded. They walked to his car and he opened the door for her and he held out his hand and helped her get into his truck. He got in the car and started drive off he turned his head over to look at Rachel. He was so amazed by how beautiful she was. Her eyes were striking and her smile was unbelievable.

"So…where we going?" she asked looking at him

"You'll see" he replied smiling

"You're not going to take me into the woods or anything and kill me are you?" she asked jokingly

He laughed "Of course not!"

"Okay good" she laughed again lightly. She began to see the beach in sight and wondered what he had planned for them out here.

"We're here" he said when he parked his car. "I'll get the door for you" he said and hurriedly went to open her door. When she got down he went to the back of his truck and grabbed 2 blankets and then slipped his hand into hers. She was surprised by how well he had planned this. He led her to a certain section of the beach and then spread out both blankets next to each other. "Go ahead and sit down" he said "I'll be right back"

"Okay" she said smiling as she sat down. When John returned Rachel saw he was carrying 2 cups of coffee. He held out his right hand with one cup of coffee and she took it thanking him. He took a sip of his coffee, smiled and then with his right hand he reached to his backside and took the flower he had tucked in his pants and handed it to her.

"Here, this is for you" he said as she took the pink flower.

"You are so sweet, John" she said and smelled the flower

"Thanks." He said "I thought we could get to know each other tonight"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" she said taking a sip of her coffee

"So, you're still in high school right"

"How'd you know?" she questioned

"I dropped you off in a huge house and you don't look old enough to own a house that big" he chuckled and so did she.

"So true" she replied "I'm a senior at Tree Hill High. What about you?"

"I'm a junior at UNCT"

"I figured…I saw a T-shirt from there on your floor" she explained

They continued to talk for about in hour or so. John told her that he has lived in Tree Hill all his life. His parents divorced when he was very young and that he hadn't seen his dad since he left him and his mom. He was very abusive. He also told her that he's had one serious relationship that lasted almost 2 years. He told her they broke up because she was moving to California and they didn't want to have a long distance relationship. Rachel then told him about her life; about how Brooke left when they started high school and how she became a cheerleader and became friends with Peyton. She also told him that she's never had a serious relationship so that everything that was going on at the moment was all new to her. They were silent for a few moments and she began running her hands up and down her arms to keep her warm.

"You cold?" he asked her.

"A little" she said and he scooted over to her and wrapped his arm and brought her closer to him. "Better?" he asked

"Much" she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for another 10 minutes and then decided to drive back home.

"I really had a great time, John. Thank You" she said. She really wasn't expecting to have such a wonderful date.

"I had a great time too. I really liked spending time with you and I hope to do it again" he replied. "You're gorgeous, you know that" he said and she looked down for a second blushed slightly. "You are just too cute" he whispered and he began to lean into Rachel and placed a kissed on her lips. He pulled a way for a second to look into her eyes and then kissed her again but more passionately this time and she returned to the kiss. He put his left hand on her knee and slowly worked his way up and he then began to kiss her neck and she let out a small moan. She realized where this was leading and quickly grabbed his hand and slowly took it off her leg. "What?" he asked

"I just don't want to rush into anything" she said in between breaths

"We already had sex, though" he said

"I know but I just want to take things slow from now on" she replied

"Okay…" he said "I can respect that"

"Thank you" she whispered softly. He placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and brought her closer to him and gave her a soft kiss on her lips "I'll call you tomorrow, babe" he said and she nodded. He waited for her to get in her house before he left.

Rachel fell back on her bed and contemplated on all the events that happened this night. She had totally forgotten all about her crush on Nathan and couldn't wait to see John again. She was so proud of herself that she actually didn't have sex today. She promised herself that she was going to wait until she was in love to have sex again.

"Nice shot" Lucas called out to Nathan after seeing him make a 3 pointer

"Hey man, how's it going?" Nathan replied

"Pretty good." He said asking for the ball with his hands and Nathan bounced it to him "So is it true you and Brooke are together?" Lucas said as he shot the ball through the hoop.

Nathan ran up to the ball "Yeah, its true."

"Wow, I had to hear it for myself. I never saw you as the dating type. This isn't some bet you have with Tim or anything right" he questioned

"Of course not." He bounced the ball twice and then shot the ball "she makes me feel something that I've never felt with any other girl before."

"I must be dreaming because it's so damn hard to believe those words coming from you" he joked as he went for the ball.

"Shut up, man" he laughed

"Don't screw it up"

"I'm not trust me. I know I haven't known her for very long but I know she's an amazing girl and that I could never do anything to hurt her"

"Well….little brother, I'm happy for you. It's always great to have someone" he said sincerely.

"Thanks man" Nathan said and Lucas nodded

"So, you ready for me to beat your ass or what?" Lucas joked

"You're on" Nathan said and they started there game.

"Oh my god, Peyton, I just had the most amazing date" Rachel said into her phone

"That's great. What was so amazing about it?" she asked

"Everything; he was so damn sweet. He took me to the beach and had blankets and bought us coffee and gave me a flower" she was filled with excitement in her voice

"Wow, that's great. So I guess this means you're not thinking about Nathan anymore"

"Well…not really…" Rachel said and then realized what she had said. _Busted….Damn she's good._ Rachel thought to herself.


	14. These Familiar Arms

**These Familiar Arms**

"Wow, that's great. So I guess this means you're not thinking about Nathan anymore"

"Well…not really…" Rachel said and then realized what she had said. _Busted….Damn she's good._ Rachel thought to herself.

"I knew it! You like Nathan don't you" Peyton said into the phone

"Please don't tell Brooke, Peyton" Rachel begged "I don't even know where these feelings came from…" she sighed

"Rachel, you're my best friend of course I won't tell her but why couldn't you tell me?" she questioned "I am your best friend right and I don't see why you couldn't trust me with this"

"I'm sorry Peyton. I guess I just wanted to believe it wasn't true. I just wanted to deny it all but I can't and I don't know what to do and that's why I went out with John. He such a sweet guy so I guess if I just keep going out with him more then I can just forget about Nathan"

"Wow…talk about bad timing for you, huh" Peyton said

"Tell me what I should do, Peyt"

"I really don't know. I know you shouldn't go after Nathan though. He's with Brooke now and you have to accept that. Who knows maybe in the future you and Nathan will get together but as of now you can't do anything about it. I do think you should continue to see John. He sounds like a great guy and it seems that you don't think of Nathan when you're with him."

"I want Nathan so bad though. When we were at the river court Sunday night it was just amazing. Just the two of us…talking…playing basketball…looking up at the stars. It was _perfect"_

"Damn Rachel this is so not like you its scaring me a little bit" Peyton laughed

"Oh, shut up Peyton. It was bound to happen sometime don't you think. One can only hook up for so long right"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"As usual" Rachel laughed "listen I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Sweet dreams, Elmo" Peyton chuckled and hung up. Rachel sighed and smiled.

The following day at school was a pretty normal day up until lunch. Brooke told Peyton she was going to spend lunch with Nathan and Peyton told Rachel this who just rolled her eyes. Peyton playfully hit her saying she shouldn't be rude and Rachel just stuck her tongue at her. Rachel locked arms with Peyton as they walked outside towards Rachel's car. She stopped abruptly when she saw a black F250 parked right in front of their high school and John in the front seat. "Oh my God" she whispered. Peyton looked at her confused.

"What?" she asked looking in the same direction as Rachel.

"That's John" she said and then smiled "Come on" she hurried Peyton. When he saw her he got out of the truck and walked up to her and Peyton. "John what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I wanted to surprise you" he said giving her a hug

"You are just too sweet" she had a huge grin on her face. Peyton cleared her throat "Oh yeah sorry, P. Sawyer. John, this is my bestest friend in the whole world, Peyton. Peyton this is John"

"Hi John, I've heard so much about you" she said shaking his hand

"Oh is that right" he smiled as he looked at Rachel who slightly blushed. "It's nice to meet you…You don't mind if I steal her for lunch do you?" he asked Peyton politely

"Of course not" Peyton said and then looked at Rachel "I'll just go have lunch with Luc or something"

"You sure?" Rachel asked

"I'm sure" she nodded "I'll see you later and nice meeting you John" she said and then walked off to look for Lucas.

"So where we going?" Rachel asked once in his truck

"Where ever you want. Where do you usually go?"

"Usually we go to Karen's Café. It's owned by my friend's mom"

"Never been there…Do you wanna go there or somewhere else?"

"Up to you"

"How long do you have till lunch is over?"

"50 minutes"

"Okay…you want to get something at that café and then jus go to the park and eat there?"

"Sounds like a plan"

They soon arrived at Karen's Café and got two Turkey sandwiches and two bottles of water. Rachel told him to go to the river court. He had never been there either so she told him how to get there. They sat in his truck looking out at the water and just talked. Once they finished eating they sat there in silence. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a few seconds to enjoy that moment. He took his hand and put it on her chin and turned her head to face him and he leaned in to kiss her. It started off slow and sweet and then became more intense….more passionate. His arms were roaming her body and she ran her hand through his hair. He then put her hand under her shirt and went for the bra. When he as about to unhook it, Rachel stopped him.

"I should get back to school" she whispered and he nodded. He put the car in drive and began driving back to Tree Hill High School. Rachel got out her compact mirror and fixed herself up a little before arriving at school. He pulled up to the front of the school and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry, Rach" John said to her. At the moment she immediately thought of Nathan. He was the only person who ever called her that and she really didn't want anyone else to. John noticed that her face changed when she said that. "What?"

"I'd just prefer you call me Rachel and why are you sorry" she questioned

"Oh sorry, do you not like that name?" he questioned

"Something like that" she replied and he nodded

"And I'm sorry because of what happened back at the river court. I was going a little too far…that's why you stopped me right"

"It's okay…that's one reason I stopped. I just really want this all to turn out right and don't want it to get ruined" she replied "and I also really needed to get back to school" she half smiled

"I'm really sorry. I don't want to pressure you…it's just that I'm in the moment and you're just so beautiful…."

She put her hand on top of his "I understand and I'm sorry too but I feel this can turn out to be a pretty great thing." She looked at the clock "I really should get going now the bell is about to ring" she said and he leaned in for a kiss. She got out of his truck, smiled, and waved at him.

"Damn" he said when he couldn't see her anymore and he angrily punched his steering wheel.

Peyton had found Lucas sitting alone at a table outside and she smiled. He was reading a book as usual. She sneaked up behind and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she said giggling

"What are you in like 5th grade, Peyton?" he laughed

"Never hurts to act like a kid sometimes" she said as she sat down at the table "So what are you reading these days?" she asked

"'The Winter of our Discontent' by Steinback"

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows "Didn't you already read that"

"Yeah, but it was so good I had to read it again"

She laughed "I guess that's cool then"

"So how've you been" he asked as she folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book.

"I've been pretty good nothing too exciting going on at least in my life" she said

"Oh yeah…well who's life has something exciting going on"

"Well I wouldn't call it exciting but yeah it's Rachel and can you believe Nathan has a girlfriend and of all the people it's Brooke."

"Rachel? What could she have going on in her life that hasn't happened to her already?"

"She met a guy and she's actually taking him seriously. She's not rushing it or anything"

"You serious?"

"Yup" she nodded

"Hmmm that's interesting. Wonder how long that will last. As for Nathan, totally unbelievable, looks like Brooke really caused an effect on him. Never did I think he would have a girlfriend let alone a girl like Brooke."

"Did I just hear my name?" Brooke said smiling as she sat down at the table as well. She was holding hand with Nathan

"Aw how cute my little Bro and his girlfriend" Lucas said sarcastically

"Shut up, man. You know you're jealous"

Lucas smiled "No I'm not. I'm happy for you though. Brooke you seem like a great girl even though you threw up on me"

"Wait what?" Nathan questioned and both Lucas and Peyton laughed.

"You didn't hear about it, Nathan?" Peyton asked

"Obviously not, Sawyer" he said "thought you could comprehend better but then I realized what color hair you had" he joked

"Oh shut up Nathan"

"Yeah, shut up Nathan you know Blondes are better" Lucas defended himself as well as Peyton

"Okay…okay…Anyway who is going to tell me what happened with Brooke and Lucas?"

"It was nothing, hun, it was at that party where I…well you now…" she paused for a moment and then whispered "rejected you" He rolled his eyes and both Lucas and Peyton laughed "Anyway….after I left the room and I kind of had a little more to drink….well actually a lot more to drink and then….I can't really remember what happened…."

"and then she felt really sick so she was looking for a bathroom and when she turned the corner I was there and she couldn't hold it in so she let it all out all over me" Lucas finished the story for her.

"Again I'm sorry" Brooke said to Lucas

"It's okay" Lucas said

"Aw babe, that's so nasty but I'm glad it wasn't me you threw up on though" Nathan laughed as did Peyton

"Yeah…yeah…okay moving on"

"Awww is Lukey getting mad he's being laughed at" Peyton said

"P. Sawyer I love you but shut up" he laughed

"You better" she laughed

"So where's Rach?" Nathan asked

"I was wondering the same thing" Brooke said

"John surprised her; he was parked in front of school during lunch"

"That's so sweet of him"

"Who's John?" Nathan asked but then realized it was the guy who had called her when Rachel was dropping him off

"This guy she met at the club on Saturday" she explained "He's been super sweet to her and she's loving it and he's super hot."

Brooke laughed "that's always a plus"

"Not hotter than me though right, Peyton" Lucas joked with a huge grin on his face and Nathan rolled his eyes

Peyton laughed "Of course not Lucas…no one can be hotter than you Squinty"

"Hey! Don't call me that. I don't squint my eyes" He said and Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton all laughed.

"Dude, you squint like all the time." Nathan said.

"It's true, Lucas" Rachel said joining them "you're doing it right now" she laughed and he rolled his eyes and then the bell rang. "And I just sat down what perfect timing I have" They all got up and Lucas went off to his class.

Peyton went up to Rachel "I want details, Elmo"

Rachel smiled "I'll tell you after school"

"You better" she said and then looked at Brooke "You ready Brooke? I have class with you next we can walk together"

"Yeah, just give me a sec" she said and then Nathan leaned down to give her a kiss. Both Peyton and Rachel watching; Rachel let out a soft sigh and Peyton nudged her.

"What?" she whispered

"You know what" Peyton replied

"Come on Nathan, we have class together right now" She said to him and then looked back and Peyton with a sly smile and Peyton just shook her head.

"I'll see you later, Babe" Nathan told Brooke and she nodded and then walked away with Peyton.

Nathan and Rachel had class in the opposite direction. "So you and Brooke seem to be getting along pretty well"

"Yeah, she's really great" he said "so….how are you and this John guy? Is he treating you right? Because if he's not you better tell me so I can beat his ass"

Rachel laughed "Yeah he's treating me right thanks for looking out for me"

"No problem at all Rach. You know I love you" he said as they continued walking. Hearing those 3 words made Rachel feel so good inside.

She smiled "love you too, Nate"

He looked down at her as they walked "He's a lucky guy. You're a great girl so you deserve to be with someone who treats you right and if he ever hurts you, you better tell me. I'm always going to be looking out for you" he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

She nodded and said "Thank You, Nate. Brooke's one lucky girl and if she ever hurts you know a girl fight will go down." She said and they both smiled.


	15. Points Underneath

**Points Underneath**

Nathan and Brooke were lying on her bed with Nathan's leg partially over hers. He was slightly on top of her as he softly kissed her neck. Her head tilted back a little bit, her eyes were closed as she placed her hand on the back of his neck. He slowly slid his hand down until he reached her hip and then put his hand under her tank top and began to work his way up until she stopped him with her hand. "What's wrong babe?" he asked as he pulled his head away from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"I just don't want to take it that far" she said simply and he nodded as he starred into her hazel eyes. He had grown so much respect for her in such a short amount of time. He got such an amazing feeling every time he was with her and when he wasn't with her he wanted to be. He could never remember ever having such a great feeling like this. Before Brooke came into his life basketball was the only thing he truly cared about. Scoring the winning shot at a championship game was what Nathan believed to be the most perfect moment he could ever experience but after meeting Brooke and getting to know her and care for her changed his mind completely. The most perfect moment is sharing any second with Brooke.

He took his hand out of her shirt and cupped her face. "You're beautiful" he said and she smiled. He kissed her cheek. He rolled over so that he would not be on top of her anymore. She then moved closer to him so they could cuddle.

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else but here with you, Nathan" she said as she looked up at him. "I honestly wasn't expecting to have a boyfriend so soon after I came back you know." She said and he nodded and she continued "I figured I'd be spending all my time with Rachel. Before I left to California she was my best friend. I'd never hang out with anyone else but her. We were just really close and I expected to be that way when I came back but then I noticed how much she changed and how different we became. She was a completely different person"

"Babe, so much can change in 3 years. Rachel might have changed but she's still a great girl and I honestly like the way she is now. I didn't know her back then when you two were best friends but the Rachel right now is pretty awesome. People grow up and mature and just learn more about life as they get older. They make mistakes and learn from them you know."

"I know that people can change in a large period of time but she went wild. I can't imagine how someone that was so focused on school work and such could change so drastically." She explained "and also I'm not saying that I don't like Rachel now but she should have some boundaries. Who knows how many times she's slept with this John guy she's been apparently dating for the past week."

Nathan sat up and spoke up "Brooke, I really don't appreciate you bashing Rachel like that. You really don't know what's going on in her relationship with John. She seems to be really hung up over this guy and I've never seen her like this about any guy. You never know she might be changing her ways because like I said people do and can change"

Brooke sat up as well and replied, "I'm sorry Nathan it's just that…. I don't know never mind" she really didn't know why she was saying all this but it still bothered her how much Nathan defended Rachel.

It was true though that Rachel was really hung up over John. He came everyday for the rest of the week during lunch to pick her up and eat and after school he would meet her at her house to hang out and have a couple make out sessions. He hadn't tried to go any further than that again…at least not yet.

Rachel hurried up Peyton's stairs and into her room. "Knock Knock" Rachel said aloud when she entered Peyton's room scaring her half to death.

"Damn it, Rachel. You fucking scared me" she said her hand over her fast beating heart as she spun her chair around to see a very happy Rachel on her bed. "What are you smiling about?" Peyton asked smiling.

"Oh nothing….just that I have the best boyfriend ever" she said and then she moved her hand up to her earlobe to show off a pair of pearl earrings "and look what he got me, real ass pearl earrings!" she exclaimed "I don't know how I got so lucky" she gushed.

"You know I'm really happy for you, Rachel" she said gladly and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows "seriously I am." She got up off her chair and joined Rachel on the bed. "You haven't slept with him right other than the night you met him" Rachel shook her head. "I'm so honestly proud of you, no joke" she said sincerely putting a hand on top of Rachel's.

"Thank you Peyton. You know that means a lot. I know I'm known as the slut or whore or what ever but it feels good to be this way now. I know we'll have sex again when the time is right. I just know it and John is totally respecting my decision on this which is perfect."

"That really is perfect. Now I have another question for you" Peyton told her

"Ask away" Rachel responded

"What's the deal with Nathan now? You seem to really be happy with John right now and he's happy with Brooke. Just wondering what your feelings are of him now" she asked.

"Well…. When I see him certain emotions wash over me and it's like something I can't get rid of you know. And when ever I see him with Brooke it totally kills me but then when I'm with John I forget about Nathan and Brooke and pretty much the whole world. I just focus on John." She explained "I'm a complicated girl" she laughed

"That you are my Rachel" Peyton laughed

"Enough about me though. Tell me about your love life…..if you got one." She asked

"Not much to tell" she giggled "You know I have been spending more time with Lucas though. You're with John a lot now and Nathan is with Brooke so pretty much only person left is Lucas." She told her and Rachel nodded and continued listening "I actually didn't think about till yesterday afternoon when I ate lunch with him yesterday. He would actually be a great boyfriend."

"Wow….Lucas Scott. Never pictured you and him together but now that I think about it you two would really make a cute couple!" Rachel said giddily. "You should totally go for it. I know he would be interested in you. You're a total hottie"

"You think?" she asked and Rachel nodded "I'll think about it"

Rachel quickly sat up with a huge grin on her face "You should totally call him tonight and we could have a double date!"

"I don't know Rachel…."

"Oh, come on, doesn't hurt to at least try."

"Maybe another time" she responded

"Peyton! Elizabeth! Sawyer! Get your scrawny ass out of the bed and dial. Go!" she said motioning towards the computer where Peyton's phone was at.

"Fine! You win" Peyton responded. She got up off the bed walked toward her computer, grabbed the phone and dialed Lucas' number like Rachel had told her.

"Put it on speaker phone" Rachel demanded smiling and Peyton did so.

"Hello?" they heard Lucas say

"Hey Luke, its Peyton"

"Hey Peyton what's up?"

"Nothing much but I actually wanted to ask you something"

"Okay…what is it?" he asked

"I was wondering if I don't know you wanted to go get a bite to eat tonight or something with Rachel and John"

It was silent for a few moments and Rachel moved closer to Peyton who was now beginning to get nervous knowing she shouldn't have listened to Rachel in the first place.

"Like a date?" he asked

Peyton didn't know what to say and Rachel nudged her and nodded her head and mouthed the words "say yes"

"Yeah….I guess I am" Peyton said simply

"Um….a little random I guess but I would love to"

"Really?" Peyton questioned

Lucas chuckled "Yeah, really. You're a pretty amazing person Peyton so I don't see the harm in going on a date with you"

"Thank you, Luke" she said smiling and Rachel smiled as well happy for her best friend. "I'll give you a call later on tonight then." They said their byes and hung up.

"See, what did I tell ya. It wouldn't hurt to at least try" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah okay you were right once again, Rachel"

Rachel laughed; "Alright you can continue drawing your freaky drawings I'll see you tonight at Fridays" Rachel said and then left Peyton's room. .

Lucas pulled into a parking space in his red mustang with Peyton in the passenger seat. He looked over at her and said, "You look nice." Lucas was always such a gentleman.

"Thank you, Luc" she said and then reached to open the door but was stopped by Lucas.

"Don't even think you are going to open that door" he smiled and then got out of the car and opened Peyton's door. She got out and they both walked inside and sat at a table to wait for Rachel and John. "So we finally get to meet this John guy that Rachel has been gushing about"

"Well, I met him already but you finally get to meet him" she giggled and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"You have a cute smile" he said

"Wow Luc you know you don't have to impress me or anything. I already know you're a sweet guy" she smiled.

"Geez Sawyer can't you accept a compliment" he laughed "just trying to be nice…." He playfully frowned and she laughed.

"I'm sorry Luc you can continue with the compliments I won't complain"

"In that case….you smell insanely good, you have the most gorgeous eyes, and the cutest nose…." He whispered in her ear and she giggled.

John pulled up into the parking space next to where Lucas was parked. "I'm glad you'll be meeting another one of my friends. His name is Lucas and he here with Peyton on a date" she smiled.

He put his hand on her thigh. "I'm glad too." He said and she was going to open the door but he stopped her "before we go in though give me a kiss" he said grinning. She leaned into him and they shared a passionate kiss. He then stuck his tongue into her mouth when she wasn't expecting it. She pulled away from him.

"Whoa, slow down buddy I don't think we have time for a major make out session right now" she laughed.

"Sorry, I just really like you that's all" he replied

"I know you do" she smiled putting her hand on top of his. "I really like you too. Come on let's go inside" she said getting out of the car as did he. She took his hand and walked into the restaurant and scanned it quickly and saw the table where Lucas and Peyton sat. She couldn't help but smile and wink at Peyton. She and Lucas looked amazingly cute together. They walked over to the table and when they arrived Lucas stood up to greet them. "Lucas this is John. John this is Lucas" she said. They shook hands and both said "Nice to meet you". John and Rachel took a seat at the table that faced the entrance door. "And you already met Peyton." She said and he nodded saying "Hi"

"It's nice to see you again" Peyton replied

"You too" he replied

"So you're the guy who has Rachel smiling all day" Lucas said to John

John looked over at Rachel and smiled and then Rachel spoke "Lucas, shut up."

"Am I not the guy?" John asked jokingly

"Of course you are, John" she laughed and so did Peyton.

Rachel scanned the menu as did the others and then finally made a decision of what she wanted. When she looked up she saw a tall dark haired boy walking towards their table smiling. It was none other than Nathan Scott. He wasn't alone though. Brooke and he were holding hands as they walked over to there table.

"Rach!" he called out and she smiled and John looked over at her as he furrowed his eyebrows and saw her with a half smile. John remembered calling her Rach but she had asked him not to. He remembered never really hearing a real reason why and now he realized that it was probably because of Nathan. She only wanted him to call her that. A bit of anger built in John but he tried not to show it.

"Nate, hi" she said not looking at John and letting go of his hand to stand up and greet Nathan.

"Hey guys" he said looking at Lucas and Peyton and an unfamiliar face which was John. Brooke too also said hi to the 4 of them.

Nathan let go of Brook's hand and hugged Rachel. Peyton watched them hug and knew that on Nathan's part it was strictly friendship but that on Rachel's it was more than that. She looked over at Brooke and knew she might sense something and then she looked over at John. He was looking at Nathan and Rachel hug and then when they pulled apart Peyton stood up to give Nathan a hug as well. Peyton sat down and Rachel stayed standing and then John stood as well. "I'm John, Rachel's boyfriend" he said holding out a hand.

Nathan shook it and felt that John squeeze Nathan's hand a little too hard. "Nathan" he replied and quickly retrieved his hand as she furrowed his eyebrows and then looked over at Brooke and put his arm around her. "This is my girlfriend, Brooke" she held out her hand and he shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Brooke"

"You too, John." She said and she half smiled at Rachel who half smiled back. They still weren't on the most perfect terms.

"Well we'll get out of your way enjoy you're dinner it was nice see you. See ya later and it was nice to meet you John. Later Rach" he said and then walked off to sit at his and Brooke's table by a window.

"You know I'm actually not feeling very well right now" John said. "I kind of want to go home."

"Really? What's wrong John?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I feel a migraine starting and they really suck. You don't totally hate me if we have to cut our night short do you?"

"No not at all. Come on lets go" Rachel said getting her purse and standing up.

"It was nice to meet you" he said to Lucas and then looked at Peyton "and nice seeing you again" she nodded and then he walked towards the door to wait for Brooke.

"I'm so sorry Peyton." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you don't need to apologize he doesn't fell well and wants to go home it's totally understandable." Peyton replied

"Okay, okay. See ya Lucas and you better treat her right or I'll kick your ass" she said and winked at him and then walked to where John was waiting for her. They walked towards the car and she walked to the passenger side and he followed. She thought he was going to open the door for her but instead he grabbed her right arm really hard and pushed her a little further into the parking space so they wouldn't be so visible.

"You know, Rachel. I really hate when people lie to me" John said in an angry whisper.

"You're hurting me, John. Please let go" she said as she started tearing up and struggled to break loose. After a few more seconds he let go quickly. As soon as he let go she put her left arm over her right arm to the spot where he had grabbed her. "What the fuck got into you?!" she yelled

"Why did you lie to me?!" he asked angrily

"I've never lied to you. I have no idea what you're talking about" she replied

"I remember everything you say, Rachel. When I picked you up at lunch that one day and I called you Rach you told me not to call you that. I asked you if it was because you didn't like it and you said "something like that". I didn't think anything of it until tonight when Nate called you by that name and it didn't bother you. I don't see why he is the only one that could call you by that name and not me, your boyfriend."

"His name is Nathan not Nate and don't you think you're overreacting a little bit"

"So what are these little nick names you use for each other? No one else can call you by that name or what? And no I am not overreacting! You shouldn't have lied to me"

"John, are you on drugs or something?! Stop making such a big deal over this! And Nathan is another one of my best friends okay so just stop acting like a jealous bastard and get over it" As soon as she finished her sentence she felt John's hand against her cheek. Rachel's hand immediately went straight to her cheek as tears streamed down her face and she looked at John in fear. Realizing what he did and seeing her in such sadness he knew he had just made a huge mistake. He stood there in shock for a few seconds and knew he had to apologize immediately. "Rachel….." he said taking a step closer to her. "I didn't mean to I ju….just… I let myself get a little out of control and I didn't mean to." He took another step closer and she took a step back. "Rachel I'm sorry….you have to forgive me. You have to." Rachel was in shock and still didn't know what to say or do. She was afraid but his apology seemed sincere.

Neither of them noticed but Nathan had been watching the whole time.

**Sarah, I added LP for you D**


	16. Close Your Eyes

**Close Your Eyes**

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows as she walked back to her table from the restroom and saw Nathan abruptly get up causing the chair to fall over. "Nathan" she called out hurrying up the table but he ignored her. He quickly walked past Lucas and Peyton who both turned their heads wondering what Nathan was doing. Brooke then approached them and said, "What is wrong with him?" she asked and they both shrugged.

Nathan pushed the doors open and went straight to where John and Rachel were. First thing he saw was John trying to get close to as Rachel still had a hand to her cheek and backed away slowly. "Don't touch her" Nathan said in a stern voice. John turned his head as soon as he heard Nathan's voice.

Rachel looked at him and felt slightly relieved, "Nathan." She whispered.

"Mind your own business this is between me and _my_ girlfriend so just back the fuck off" John said and turned his head back to look at Rachel. "Please Rache-" he began to whisper but was cut off. Nathan put a hand on his armed and forced him to turn around. "Look man" John said pushing Nathan "I said back the fuck off" After being pushed Nathan smirked and then walked closer to him grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the ground away from the enclosed space between John's truck and Lucas' car.

"Look man" Nathan said imitating John "you're the one that needs to back off. Don't you ever lay a hand on Rachel you fucking jack ass" Nathan finished saying and kicked John in the stomach.

"Nathan! What are you doing?!" Brooke yelled out and again he ignored her.

He turned to Rachel and walked over to her "Rach, you okay?" and she shook her head. "Come here" he said motioning for a hug. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his shoulder. John rolled on the ground for a few moments with his arm covering his stomach. Brooke stared at Nathan hugging Rachel and was clueless at what just happened. Lucas and Peyton showed up shortly after Brooke did. The 3 of them stared in wonder at what was in front of them. Rachel and Nathan pulled away from each other. He had his hands on her shoulders and said everything would be okay. He then put his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas. As they passed John, Nathan kicked him once more causing him to roll over closer to his truck. Peyton walked away from both Brooke and Lucas and walked straight to Rachel with a puzzled look. Rachel look go of Nathan and a few tears rolled down her cheeks and Peyton knew something was right she didn't know exactly what was wrong but she knew something was up and with out asking any questions she embraced Rachel. Nathan walked over to Brooke and Lucas who also were confused but they didn't ask what was wrong they knew it wasn't the time.

"I wanna go home" she whispered before pulling away from the hug and Peyton nodded.

"I can take you home, Rachel." Nathan said aloud and Brooke looked up at him. "I was the one who witnessed everything and knows what happened and it would really make me feel better if I were to take you home….to make sure you were safe" he said simply.

Rachel looked at him and smiled softly, "Are you sure?" she asked and then turned to Brooke "I mean is it okay with you."

Brooke had no other choice but to nod her head, "Of course it is"

"Okay great. Then Lucas you don't mind taking Brooke home do you? I'll take Rach" Brooke looked up at Nathan as soon as he said this. She just figured he would drop of Rachel first and then they would go back to her house.

"Yeah of course man. It's not a problem." Lucas said. Peyton gave Rachel one more hug and whispered in her ear that she'd see her tomorrow. Lucas then gently put his hand on Peyton's lower back leading to her car. Brooke told them he'd meet them there in a second. She led him to a corner a few feet away from Brooke.

"Nathan, why can't I go with you? Just because you have to take Rachel home doesn't mean I still can't go with you. We can drop her off then we can go back to my place." She told him.

"Babe, I'm sorry but what happened here tonight was horrible for Rachel and I just really want to talk to her about it alone. Please try to understand. It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just she really needs a friend right now. I know she does." He explained

"What about Peyton?"

"She doesn't know how or what happened I do."

"Fine" she said simply. He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips "I'll call you later tonight" She nodded and turned around to walk over to Lucas' car. She stopped next to Rachel first though who was staring at the ground with her arms crossed close to her body.

"Rachel, I have no idea what happened but um… what ever it was I hope….you're okay." Rachel said.

Rachel looked up and said "Thanks" with a sad smile. Brooke stared into her eyes and knew that this was a different Rachel. This wasn't some act or anything something really bad had happened and she had an idea but wasn't going to say anything. She half smiled and then walked over to Lucas and Peyton who were talking by the passenger side door. Peyton looked at Brooke and knew she was upset about Nathan not taking her home and half smiled at her. Brooke forced a smiled and climbed into the back of Lucas' mustang and then Peyton climbed into the passenger seat. Lucas walked around and was blocked by John who had just sat up but not gotten up off the grown. "Hey man, get up out of my way please" Lucas said semi – politely. He didn't know what really happened but he knew John was in the wrong. John struggled getting up and looked at Lucas who glared at him and then got into his car. Lucas started the car and drove off. John looked over at Rachel and saw Nathan putting his arm around her shoulder. They didn't bother looking back at John and walked towards Nathan car, the opposite direction of where John's car was located. John didn't take dare look away from them. He wasn't going to let Rachel off this easy. He knew he made a mistake and was going to do what ever it took to get her back.

The car ride to Rachel's was silent. Neither of them knew exactly what to say to each other. Nathan pulled up in front of Rachel's house and spoke, "I'm sorry this happened to you, Rachel. You didn't deserve it" he said looking at her.

"Thank you Nathan. If it wasn't for you I don't know what else could've happened. I was so scared and" her lip begin to tremble

"Rachel, its okay" he said putting his hand on her knee and giving it a supporting squeeze. "Let me walk to the door" he said and they both got out of his car. The walked toward her door in silence and upon reaching the door he was the first to speak again. "What was the fight about?" he asked turning his head and looking at her. It began to replay in her mind the grabbing, yelling, and slapping. Nathan noticed that she had dazed.

"I don't want to be alone tonight, Nate" she said looking up at him into his eyes. He looked into her eyes and knew that she was begging for him to stay the night. There was no way he was going to turn her down. He knew she needed him and he was going to be there for her. "Can you stay over tonight?"

"Of course Rach" he smiled at her and then followed her into her house. They went up to her room and she fell back on her bed. He then lay back on her bed as well. They were both on there backs staring up at the ceiling. "Are we going to talk about it, Rach?" he asked.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds and then spoke. "We were fighting about you, Nate" He sat up not making sense of what she said.

"Me? Why would you fight about me? What did I do?" he asked

She then sat up and looked at him, "It's stupid you don't want to hear about it"

"Rachel, please. What about me was so horrible that he had to slap you?" he asked staring at her. She looked at him and knew he wanted to understand why all this happened. It took her a few moments to finally give in.

"He called me Rach one day and I told him I didn't want to be called that because I didn't like it" she started to explain

"But I always call you Rach" he replied

"Yeah, I know that." She said "You're the _only_ person to ever call me that and I'm the only one to ever call you Nate. I just felt like it was _our_ thing, you know. I know it's stupid" she said as she brought her knees close to her chest.

He placed his hand on her back, "Hey, it's not stupid. I never noticed it before but you're right" he chuckled "we are the only ones that call each other that" she laughed a little "you're smiling I like that"

"Yeah, I think it's a girl thing. We notice these types of details more than guys" she smiled at him

"He shouldn't have hit you because of it though. You didn't deserve that at all you know that right" and she nodded. "I told you I was going to be there for you when ever you needed it and if he ever hurt you I told you I'd be there to protect"

"Thank you, Nate. I'm really glad you were there" she said lying back down.

He lay back down as well and took her hand into his "I'm always going to be there for you no matter what" he told her and she half smiled. They didn't say anything else for the rest of the night and drifted off to sleep. Rachel felt safe with Nathan being there and he was happy to be there with her.

Xoxoxo

The car ride to Brooke's house was silent. None of them really knew what to say about the whole incident. Brooke couldn't stop thinking about Nathan and how much it bothered her that he was with Rachel but then again she felt guilty for thinking that because she knew something was wrong with Rachel. Peyton was feeling really worried. She wanted to be there for Rachel and she was going to be the next morning. Lucas too was worried about Rachel. He had never seen her look so broken as she did tonight. All they ever did was laugh and joke around and seeing her this way really worried him but he knew that she was going to be okay because his brother was with her.

"Thanks for the ride Lucas" Brooke said as he pulled up in the front of her house. Peyton stepped out of the car to pull her seat forward in order for Brooke to get out of the car.

"It's not a problem Brooke, night" he said as she stepped out and waved at him.

"I'll walk to your door with you" Peyton told Brooke. "I'll be right back" she said when she turned to Lucas and he nodded. They walked towards her door and Peyton spoke. "I know you're feeling really upset right now but Rachel and Nathan have been friends for a long time. It was always the three of us and then later on Lucas tagged along." Peyton explained and Brooke just nodded as she looked at the ground and continued to walk. "I just really don't want you to feel bad that Nathan isn't paying attention to you right now. He cares about Rachel a lot but only as a friend." They reached the door and they stood facing each other "I feel you worried that something might happen between but believe me nothing will. I see the way he looks at you and he really likes you I can tell. Rachel and he are nothing more than friends." Peyton gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Peyton. It did bother me a little that he insisted I get a ride from Lucas but I guess he did have a legitimate reason and what you said really helped so thank you Peyton." Brooke replied and Peyton leaned in for a hug.

"I'll see you later, k" Peyton said walking away from her and Brooke nodded and walked into her house. She leaned against her door contemplating what happened tonight.

XoXoXo

"So I didn't expect tonight to be super eventful" Lucas said pulling up to Peyton's house. "I still enjoyed spending time with you though"

"I enjoyed spending time with you too, Lucas. I'm really worried about Rachel though. I just really hope she's okay. That John guy is a bastard I can't believe he hurt her" Peyton said and Lucas nodded. They both knew that was the only thing that could've happened that could've caused Nathan to act in such a way. "And I feel so bad for Brooke too"

"Why do you feel bad for Brooke?" he asked

"Seeing you're boyfriend leave with another girl isn't always the best feeling."

"Yeah, but under the circumstances she should understand" Lucas told her.

"Of course but there's still a part of her that doesn't like it and we know that Rachel and Nathan have had a close relationship but Brooke has no idea."

"I guess you're right Sawyer." He said smiling and she looked at him and smiled as well.

"Well, I guess I should get inside. And don't worry you don't need to walk me in" Peyton said

"But I want to" he replied. Lucas slipped out of his car and went to open Peyton's car door. She stepped out and he walked her to the door just like he wanted to. "I hope to do this again, Peyton"

"Me too" she replied smiling and then saw Lucas leaning in and closing his eyes. She too closed her eyes and then felt his lips on hers. She brought her hands to his neck and then ran her fingers through his hair. He placed his hands on her cheek and then after a few moments they pulled away. "Wow that was perfect"

"Yeah it was" he said squinting his eyes, "I have to admit I thought it was going to be weird because we've always just been friends but it wasn't weird at all." Peyton nodded. "So I'll see you later, Sawyer"

"See you later Scott" she said and entered her house. Lucas walked back to his car with a grin. Being with Peyton felt right

XoXoXo

It had been a couple hours Brooke had been dropped off and Nathan still had not called like he said he would. She dialed his number a couple times but he never picked up. She figured he had just forgotten after everything that happened and that she'd just talk to him tomorrow. Little did she know that his phone was in his car that was parked outside her ex best friend's house and that he was in her ex best friend's bed.

XoXoXo

The following morning the first thing Peyton did was shower and get ready to head over to Rachel's. She stopped by IHOP first to get Rachel a chocolate chip pancake that was showered with powder sugar, two cherries for eyes and whipped cream for a nose and smile other wise known as the famous Funny Face from the kids menu. It was Rachel's favorite and she didn't care if she was over 12 she loved it. When she got to Rachel's she noticed Nathan's car there. She figured he must've stayed just to make sure she was okay and fell asleep on the couch or something. She left the Funny Face in the kitchen and then walked upstairs to see Rachel. When she walked into Rachel's room she couldn't believe what she saw. Rachel and Nathan were asleep together in the same bed. They were asleep on their sides and they faced each other with Nathan's arm wrapped around Rachel.


	17. Story of a Broken Girl

**Story of a Broken Girl**

Peyton cleared her throat hoping to wake both or at least one of them. Nathan stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes he looked over at Rachel and smiled. He loved that she looked so peaceful as if nothing from last night ever happened. He looked over at the doorway and saw his tall thin blonde friend standing there with her arms crossed close to her chest. Nathan half smiled and Peyton just glanced over at Rachel and back to him and shook her head. "What are you doing here?"Peyton said in a loud whisper. Nathan shushed her as he put on his shoes and walked out of the room with Peyton following. "Nathan, I don't think you sleeping here was such a good idea." Peyton said.

"Why not?" he asked "Look, Rachel needed me last night and I told I'd be there for her." He continued as they both walked down the stairs "John slapped her yesterday and I saw the whole thing I wasn't going to let her just stay home alone. First of all she asked me to say and second what if that bastard would've showed up here last night."

"I figured that's what happened but you could've called me to come take care of her or something. If Brooke knew you slept here last night I bet she wouldn't be too happy" Peyton stated as she saw Nathan's eyes widened.

"Brooke. Oh my God I forgot to call her last night" he said as he searched his pockets for his phone. "Damn it where's my phone" he said frustrated. "I told her I was going to call her last night"

"Maybe you left it upstairs" Peyton suggested.

Nathan made his way back up the stairs and into Rachel's room. She was still sound asleep. He searched the floor and her nightstand for his phone but didn't see a thing. He began to hear a buzzing noise and looked for where it was coming from. He found himself at Rachel's purse which lay on the floor. Her cell phone was vibrating and he knew he shouldn't but he did anyway, he opened up her purse and took out her phone. The caller id read John and Nathan quickly became angry. He flipped the phone open and clicked end. He saw that there were 15 missed calls he checked to see who they were all from and just as he suspected each and every single one came from John. "That bastard" he whispered to himself. Rachel opened her eyes slowly and then stretched out and looked over at Nathan. "Hey Rach" he said with a comforting smile. He walked closer to the bed and knelt down next to it so he would be face to face with Rachel. "You feeling okay?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Is that my phone you have in your hand?" she asked puzzled. He looked down and back up at her and nodded.

"I heard it vibrating and I wanted to silence it so it wouldn't wake you" he said and Rachel smiled. She loved that he always looked out for her. "Listen Rach" he began to say as he pushed away a strand of hair that was falling in front of Rachel's face "I hate to leave you right now but I really have to go. Peyton's downstairs so you don't be alone. But if you need anything at all you know I'm just a phone call away."Rachel nodded. He kissed her forehead smiled at her and then walked out of her room. "Rachel's awake" he told Peyton when he reached the bottom of the stairs and she nodded and walked upstairs.

When Nathan got to his car he heard his phone vibrating in his cup holder. It read New Voicemail and he figured it was from Brooke. "Hey Nathan, its Brooke. Just wondering why you didn't call me last night. I guess just call me back when you get the chance" He felt slightly bad for her and sleeping over at Rachel's but he had done nothing wrong all he was doing was being a good friend.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Rachel?" Peyton asked knocking on Rachel's bedroom door. She saw Rachel in her bed looking at her cell phone and then look up at her."Hey buddy" Peyton said softly. "Are you feeling okay?" Peyton walked over and sat next to Rachel on the bed.

Rachel sat up on her bed and rested her head on Peyton's shoulder. "The first time I actually feel like a guy likes me he has to hit me. Seriously, what the fuck? I guess I deserve it" she said simply.

"Rachel, you don't deserve to get hit by any guy. No girl does and I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's really okay. I'm just glad it happened early. You know I have like 15 missed calls from him. I don't think I'm going to call back though"

"I hope you don't, Rachel. I really hope you don't. Oh and I brought you something to cheer you up!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Oh a surprise?! I love surprises" Rachel said as her face lit up. "What is it?"

"It's down stairs in the kitchen"

"A funny face from IHOP!" Rachel laughed "you really do know how to cheer me up!" Both girls laughed and worked their way to the kitchen.

**XoXoXoXo**

Brooke sat on the steps of the front porch of her house reading a book for English class. She called Nathan three times last night and left him a voicemail it was almost noon and she still hadn't heard from him and was getting a little pissy. She checked her phone hoping to maybe have not heard the phone ring but still no luck. She went back to reading her book. "Hey beautiful" she heard Nathan call out as he walked up her front lawn. She looked up at his baby blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and said "I'm sorry I didn't call it totally slipped my mind. Forgive me?" he said as he held out a hand and she took a hold of it and he pulled her up.

"Of course I forgive you" she said smiling and kissed him hard on his lips.

"I knew you would" he said and they both sat on the steps "What are you reading?" he asked

"The Inferno, it's really boring."

"Yeah, I bet" he laughed. There were a few moments of silence but then Brooke spoke.

"How's Rachel? What exactly happened last night?" she asked

"I want you to know that I'm really sorry about the way things ended last night. It was all so unexpected and I want you to know that I wish I would've ended the night with you but Rachel is one of my best friends and I really needed to be there for her" he explained.

"It's really okay, I promise." She said and took his hand into hers.

"John slapped Rachel" Nathan said flatly "Rachel did not deserve that. I saw it happen so I went outside to go protect her." Brooke didn't know what to say. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Sure she and Rachel weren't as close anymore but she would never want Rachel to get abused in the way she did. "She seems to be doing okay now fortunately" he continued "I called her this morning" he lied "and Peyton's with her so she's not alone and that's good."

"I should go see her later" Brooke stated. "I wish we weren't so distant" she said sadly

"I'm sure things will work out between the both of you. The two of you will find your way to each other eventually. It just takes time babe" Nathan said and he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her thigh. Brooke looked at him and they kissed.

**XoXoXoXo**

John watched as Rachel hugged her friend goodbye. He had been watching Rachel's house all day waiting for Peyton to leave so he could talk to Rachel alone. It was finally nightfall and Peyton was leaving. As soon as he saw her car leave and Rachel walked inside her house he pulled up to the front of her house. He looked over to the passenger seat and grabbed the bouquet of roses he bought. "Stay calm and don't freak out on her" he whispered to himself a few times.

He rang her doorbell twice and waited for her to answer. "Coming" he heard her say. She opened the door and was caught by surprise. A hopeful smile was plastered on her face. "What are you doing here John?" she asked angrily.

"I want to apologize for last night. I've called so many times but you don't answer so I thought I'd show up" he explained and then handed her the roses "these are for you" he told her. She took them but then dropped them on the floor and his head shot to wear they fell. He looked back up at her "I know you have no reason to give me a chance to apologize but I really am sorry. You didn't deserve that and I overreacted. I swear it will never happen again. There has to be something I can do to make this up to you" Rachel knew she shouldn't forgive him or let him have a second chance. Just seeing his face made her want to slam the door in his face but there was a part of her that felt that he was being sincere. "Let's start over. A fresh new start and we'll pretend this never happened"

"I'm scared, John" she said her voice cracking. "I want to believe you I really do but I'm scared you're going to do it again"

"Rachel, it won't I swear. I don't know what I can do to make you believe me." He said. He moved a little closer to her but she moved back.

"John I swear if you lay a hand on me like that again I swear I'll – " she began to say but was cut off my John.

"It won't happen again I promise" he said in a sincere voice. He moved closer to her and she didn't move back this time. He slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Her head rested on his chest and he then said "We'll make this work."

"Kay" she whispered in a soft voice.

Nathan stood there watching from afar with his eyebrows furrowed. He then marched up Rachel's lawn and wanted to know what the hell was going on. When he reached the her front door he grabbed a hold of John by the shoulder and pulled him off of Brooke "Stay the hell away from her" he yelled at him.

"What the fuck man? Mind your own business." He replied

"What are you doing with him, Rach?" Nathan asked looking at Rachel.

"We're working things out and you have no need to be here right now" John interfered.

"I'm sorry is your name Rachel? Didn't think so" he said to John and then turned back to Rachel waiting for her to answer.

"Can you not make a scene, Nathan?" She asked politely "We're talking things out okay" she told him and then looked at John "I'll be right back". She looked at Nathan and motioned to his car. They walked down her lawn and she began to say "Nathan You know I love you for looking out for me but I think I can handle this on my own now. He apologized and I know he meant it so I'm giving him a second chance and you should too. I know he's a good guy deep down and what he didn't mean to do what he did"

"It's just an act. Can't you see that?" Nathan said as they stood face to face in front of his car. "He's going to do it again unless you get out of this relationship you have with him completely. I only want the best for you. Please trust me on this."

Rachel knew Nathan could be right but she believed that people deserved second chances. "I'm sorry Nathan but I'm going to try again with him. People deserve second chances and I'm going to give him his. I'll see you later" she said and walked away from leaving him standing there as he watched her walk back to John. Nathan watched as John bent down to hug Rachel and he then saw John give him a smug smile. Nathan angrily walked to the driver side and opened his door and closed it roughly. He drove off quickly.

John kissed Rachel's cheek and whispered in her ear "Thanks for the second chance babe"

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I was really busy. **

**Read and Review Please**


	18. Back Where We Belong

**Back Where We Belong**

Rachel and John walked hand in hand toward the bench at the River Court as a cool breezed passed through them. It had been nearly 3 months since the incident where John hit her and their relationship was better than ever. Due to it being Thanksgiving this upcoming Thursday they had the whole week off from school. Rachel was truly happy now and John really cared about her. He hadn't laid one hand on her ever since that one night in the parking lot. He and Nathan still didn't get along and it really hurt Rachel. Rachel and John sat at the bench and he pulled her close to keep her warm. He was looking out at the water when he said, "I love you" for the very first time. Rachel shot her head up to look at him a bit shocked but excited at the same. He looked down at her and smiled "I love you, Rachel. I really do. I feel it in my heart. I can't imagine ever being with anyone else but you." He said with a hopeful look that she'd say it back.

"I love you too" Rachel replied and then kissed him hard on the lips. She cuddled even closer to him and head rested on his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beat beating a fast pace and it made her smile. "I love you so much." They were quiet for a few minutes and then Rachel spoke. "What are your plans for Thanksgiving? Are you going to drive up to spend it with your family?"

"That was the plan but then my family decided they wanted to take a trip to Europe for the week instead and they didn't include me so I'm just going to stay here this year." He explained

"Spend it with us!" she suggested

"Us?" he asked

"Well, my parents are out of town as usual so me and Peyton's dad is out at sea so we're spending it with the Scotts'." She explained. "It's going to be at Nathan's…" she trailed off for a moment.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea if I went if it's at Nathan's. That guy hates me Rachel. Every time we're in the same room we get in an argument or a fight. I really don't want that to happen anymore especially on Thanksgiving." He explained

"I wish Nathan would understand that you make me happier than ever. I really want the two of you to get along. Let me talk to Nathan later and I'm sure everything will turn out okay." She said and John kissed her forehead.

**XoXoXoXo**

Peyton pushed Lucas against the wall and began to kiss him passionately. His hands ran through her hair and her hands going up under his shirt. Lucas then grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she'd be against the wall. She then managed to wrap her legs around his waist and then moved over the bed. Peyton took a hold of Lucas' shirt and pulled it over his head. She grinned looking at his body that she found incredibly sexy. Lucas pushed down hard on her lips and began kissing her again and with his right started unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

"Knock Knock" they heard someone call out as they entered Peyton's room.

"Oh my God" Peyton said with a gash and quickly buttoned her shirt up. She and Lucas both embarrassed.

"Well, look at you two about to go at it" Nathan said with a small laugh. "you guys are such a horn dogs"

"Shut up Nathan" Peyton replied getting off her bed. Lucas smiled foolishly at his brother as he searched for his shirt. "What do you want?" she asked as she walked over to her bathroom to fix her hair.

"I came looking for Lucas." He told her and then looked over at him "Want to go play some ball at the river court?" he asked.

"Only if it's okay with Peyton" he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Go. I'll just go find Rachel or something." She smiled. "I'll see you later though"

"Thanks babe" Lucas replied and walked out her room. Nathan waved at her and then walked out her room as well.

Nathan and Lucas walked up to the court when they noticed their friend, Rachel with her current flame John sitting on a bench. Neither Lucas nor Nathan cared too much for John ever since he hit her. Lucas did put some effort though to try and get along with him for Rachel. Nathan on the other hand didn't have any of it. He cared about Rachel too much and didn't trust John one bit. "Hey Rachel" Lucas called out. She turned around and saw both Nathan and Lucas walking towards them. John looked back and looked at Nathan and glared at him. Nathan gave the exact look back.

"Hey guys!" she said happily getting off the bench and walking towards them. She gave Lucas a hug and then hugged Nathan. "Where's your girlie?" she asked Lucas

"Home, she said she was going to probably call you or something" he shrugged taking the ball from Nathan's hand dribbling it to one of the hoops.

John walked up behind Rachel and put his arm around her neck. "Hey Nathan" he said in a firm tone.

"John." Nathan said in the same tone as John. There was so much tension right now and Rachel couldn't take it.

"Can we get out of here" John whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I'm going to talk to Nathan real quick wait for me in the car please" she said softly to him and he nodded.

"See ya Luke" he said aloud walking towards his truck.

"Later man" Lucas said as he continued to shoot the ball in the hoop.

"I still can't believe you're with him, Rach." Nathan said bothered.

"He makes me happy and I wish you would understand that. He has not hurt me not once ever since that first time. He promised me he wouldn't. Can't you just please try to get along. Do it for me"

Nathan stayed silent not making eye contact with her.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said and Nathan looked at her. "John won't be able to have Thanksgiving with his family Thursday so I was hoping it'd be okay if I brought him to your house."

"Rach are you kidding me? You cannot be serious." he raised his voice "I don't want that son of a bitch at my house"

Lucas looked over at Nathan and walked up to him. "Nathan, calm down. Maybe you should just give him a second chance." Rachel looked at Nathan with eyes hoping that he'd finally agree to give John a chance. Nathan looked at her and saw how much she wanted him to be okay with everything.

"Fine, he can come but he better not hurt you again Rachel." He said.

Rachel had a big smile on her face and hugged Nathan tightly and whispered "Thank You" She pulled away from the hug and smiled at him once more and then waved at Lucas "See you later squinty" and winked him. She then walked towards John's truck.

"I don't trust him" Nathan said aloud as he shot the ball into the hoop. "It still amazes me that she got back with him after what he did"

"I know Nathan but she did and as her friend you should at least try to get along with him." Lucas replied.

"What ever man. I'm done talking about that asshole. Let's just play some one on one so I can beat your ass" he laughed.

"You're on" Lucas said and they began their game.

**XoXoXoXo**

"So Nathan said it was okay for you to spend Thanksgiving with us" Rachel said to John as he drove her to Peyton's. "Isn't that great!"

"He actually said I could go. Wow, I'm surprised"

"I really wish the two of you would just get along."

"So do I, I just want you to be happy that's why I try not to start anything whenever I see him." John told her.

"I know. I know, "she replied and sighed. John pulled up in front of Peyton's house. "Let's not discuss Nathan anymore."

"Agreed," he nodded as he put his truck in park. He turned to look at her, "so I'll call you later then hun." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Love you" he said with a huge smile.

Rachel then too smiled and replied, "Love you too." Rachel got out of his truck and John drove off. She went inside Peyton's house without even knocking and worked her way up to Peyton's room. "Goldilocks, it's your favorite person in the whole wide world!" she said loudly as she walked up the stairs.

"Elmo is that you?!" Peyton called out laughing because she knew how much Rachel hated that nickname.

"Damn it Peyton. You know I hate it when you call me that!" she said as she joined her best friend Peyton on her bed.

"I know that's why I always call you that" she joked and then stuck out her tongue and Rachel stuck hers back at her. "Anything new," Peyton asked as she lowered the volume of her stereo.

"Hmm let's see….Oh yeah! John told me he loved me! How great is that!" Rachel was ecstatic. Peyton was a bit surprised. She never really saw John telling Rachel he loved her. "And Nate said it would be okay that John came to Thanksgiving."

Now Peyton's eyes widened, "What? Are you serious? Nathan pretty much hates John. How did he agree to that?"

"I just want them to at least mature around each other. They don't need to talk or anything just be mature that's all I'm asking. Especially Nate because he's the one that always comes up to John who hasn't done anything to him."

"Rachel, he did slap you and Nathan just wants to be protective of you. Even I can't believe you're with a guy who did that to you."

"Peyt, what the hell? You're supposed to be on my side here."

"It's not that I'm taking sides but the guy hit you. He _hit_ you. You honestly think he won't do it again? We're your friends and we're just looking out for you."

"No Peyton I don't think he will do it again. Actually I _know_ he won't do it again. So can we just drop it? Thanks." Rachel said. She hated arguing with Peyton and just wanted to stop it before it escalated.

"Yeah. Fine." Peyton simply said. There was a bit of silence for awhile and they both felt very awkward at the moment being there. Neither one of them knew what to say to break the silence.

"Look Peyton, I'm sorry and I know you'll always be there for me but he's my boyfriend and I love him and I just wish everyone would just forget about what happened. He made a mistake. We all make mistakes and we all deserve second chances. He told me he wouldn't do it again and I believe him and as my friends you should give him another chance." Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"Aw Rachel, come here I'm sorry." Peyton said and Rachel moved closer to her. They sat side by side and Peyton held Rachel close to her. "I'll give him a chance. If you say he's different then I believe you."

"Thanks." Rachel said.

**XoXoXoXo**

Nathan felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and checked it. It was Brooke. "Hey Luke hold up Brooke's calling." Lucas nodded and Nathan answered his phone. "How's the most beautiful girl in the world doing?"

"Absolutely wonderful she's just really missing her boyfriend and would love to see him."

He smiled. "I'm at the river court babe with Lucas. Want to come by and watch us play?"

"I'd love to. I'm nearby so I'll be there soon."

"See you soon babe" Nathan said and hung up smiling.

"Aw how adorable," Lucas said "my little brother is so in love"

"Shut up man." Nathan replied as he made a shot in the hoop.

"Well its true isn't it" Lucas wondered running up to get the ball.

"Well I haven't told her yet but yes I do love her I really do." Nathan said "I've seriously never felt this way before. I always have like butterflies and my heart always beats faster when I see her and the feeling is just amazing you know," he gushed.

"Look at you getting all sappy" Lucas laughed lightly "I do know what you mean though. Peyton is absolutely amazing. I never thought of her in that way but after we went out something changed I saw a different side of her that I just loved."

Nathan laughed, "Who's the sappy one now?" Nathan and Lucas walked over to the bench to where they had a bottle of water. "But yeah….I really want the moment I tell Brooke that I love her to be perfect. I want her to know that I really mean it. She truly has changed me. I've never met anyone like her. She's so beautiful and smart and genuine and funny. She's seriously like perfect. Everything a guy could ask for in a girl. Like I said the girl makes my heart beat faster when I see her and I'm always getting butterflies in my stomach. God I love her."

"I love you too" Brooke said softly looking at him with teary eyes and a huge smile on her face. Both Lucas and Nathan quickly turned around to see Brooke standing not too far behind them. They hadn't even heard her car pull up. Nathan looked over at Lucas smiled and then looked at Brooke and walked over to her.

"I love you, Brooke" he said and pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Lucas smiled at them. He was truly happy for his brother. It was about time he had a girl to love. "Well I think I'll go and leave you two love birds alone." Lucas said.

They pulled away from their kiss and looked back at Lucas. "Alright man so I'll see you Thursday then for Thanksgiving dinner" Nathan said and Luke nodded

"Bye Lucas" Brooke said with a smile

"See you later, Brooke" he said and they watched as he walked away from the court. They then turned to look back at each other and Nathan hugged her tightly and she hugged back jus the same.

"Everything you said Nathan. It was beautiful. It really was." Brooke told him.

"Well it's all very true." He replied. He took her hand and they walked along the river. "So for Thanksgiving are you going to come over for dinner?" he asked

"Yeah, I think I can do that. My family is going to eat around 3 so I just won't eat that much" Brooke replied. "Who's all going?" she asked.

"Well Lucas, his mom, our uncle, my dad, my mom, Peyton, and Rachel. Oh yeah and her boyfriend, John." He said in a serious tone.

"I have two questions here."

"Ask away"

"Okay first question, isn't it going to be a little awkward with Lucas' mom and your mom and dad having dinner together? And my second question is you're actually having John over at your house. You two can never get along Nathan."

"Okay about Luke's mom and my parents they actually get along weirdly enough. I know it sounds like not normal but they really do get along. And I didn't want John over but Rachel kept asking me and stuff and she said he wasn't going to see his family so she convinced me to let him come. I still don't really want him over though. He better not cause any trouble"

"Maybe he change though, Nathan. It's been like three months since he slapped her and they are happier than ever now. It was probably just a weak moment. I'm actually glad you said it was okay for him to go over your house because it shows you're at least trying. So I'm proud of you"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. They continued to walk hand in hand back to her car. "Want me to drive?" He asked. She nodded and handed him the keys. Not long after they arrived at Nathan's house. He asked, "You want to come in?"

"I actually should be heading home. But I'll see you tomorrow right" she questioned.

"Yeah of course" he leaned in and kissed her.

**XoXoXoXo**

Thursday night arrived and Nathan went to go pick up Brooke and Deb had just finished setting the dining table and was now waiting for everyone to arrive. Minutes later the doorbell rang and both Deb and Dan went to the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Karen said to both Deb and Dan. She went to hug Deb. Lucas, Peyton, and Keith following behind her.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Deb said in return.

"Please come in" Dan said to the four of them.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Peyton said to them "I really appreciate you letting me be able to spend Thanksgiving here."

"Oh Peyton you know you are always welcomed here" Deb said in return.

"Happy Thanksgiving little brother" Keith said to Dan giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Likewise Keith."

The adults all gathered in the living room and talked about how business was going for each of them. Lucas and Peyton went upstairs to Nathan's room to wait for him to arrive with Brooke. "I really hope Nathan doesn't start anything with John tonight." Peyton said as her and Lucas lay on their backs in Nathan's bed.

"Yeah, I think it's time for him to let it go. It has been nearly three months." Lucas replied.

"What has been nearly three months?" they heard Nathan say as he walked into his room and Brooke by his side. Peyton and Lucas both sat up quickly.

"Hey Nathan!" Peyton called out and went to give him a hug and then hugged Brooke. "Hi Brooke" she said.

"Hey little brother," Lucas said to Nathan giving him a nod, "and Brooke" he smiled and gave her a small hug.

They all hung out in Nathan's room waiting for Rachel and John to arrive and the adults were all downstairs chatting away. Shortly after the four of them heard the doorbell ring and knew who it was. Nathan hurried down the stairs and Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton followed. Nathan saw his mom walking towards the door but stopped her, "I'll answer it mom" and she just smiled and then Nathan opened the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving Nate!" Rachel said and gave him a big warm hug. John was right behind her and Nathan looked at him straight in his eyes. John knew that Nathan did not want him there at all and he had a feeling this night wasn't going to turn out the best.

"Rachel, honey, it's been too long. How are you?" Deb asked as she hugged Rachel.

"It really has been. I'm doing really well" she said and then took John's hand to introduce him "This is my boyfriend, John."

John held out his hand and Deb shook it. "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Scott" he said with a sweet smile

"Nice too meet you too, John" she smiled and then looked at her son and saw the way he looked at John with such anger. She then furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Nathan. He saw her and just looked away.

"Elmo, you're finally here!" Rachel heard a voice call and knew exactly who it was, Peyton.

Rachel laughed, "Hey their goldilocks" she said and took her friend into a hug. She pulled away and then saw Lucas and said, "Hey loser"

"Shut up Rachel" he laughed and then hugged her.

Brooke stood by the staircase looking a bit out of place. These people all seem so comfortable around each other. And then she looked over at Nathan who couldn't take his eyes off Rachel and John. John said his hellos to Lucas and Peyton and then walked over to Brooke who he saw looked uncomfortable.

"Why don't we go have dinner now" Deb said aloud and looked at Nathan. Everyone nodded as did Nathan and then he looked over at Brooke and saw John next to her.

"Get the hell away from her asshole" Nathan said as he walked over angrily over to John and Brooke. He shoved John away from her.

"What's your problem, man?" John responded "I was just saying hi. No one seemed to notice her so I was just trying to be nice. Maybe you should stop obsessing over my girlfriend and me and pay attention to your current girlfriend while you still have on." He finished saying.

Just as Nathan was about to throw a punch at John Lucas got a hold of Nathan. "Calm down Nathan" Lucas said. The girls just looked at Nathan disappointed, mostly Brooke and Rachel though.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott I'd really love to stay but I can't. I'm sorry. Thank you though." John said. He looked at Rachel with a straight face and then walked out of the house.

"What's wrong with you, Nathan. God! When will you grow up?" Rachel said and then walked out as well.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Nathan, why are you acting like this?" Deb demanded to know. Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear and they both walked towards the dining room and they left Nathan, Deb, and Brooke.

"I think I'm going to go." Brooke said softly and walked towards the door.

"Wait Brooke" Nathan said wanting to stop her.

"Bye Nathan." She replied and then walked out. Nathan looked down at the floor and knew he just caused a scene he shouldn't have.

"Son, will you please tell me what's going on?" Deb asked.

"It's nothing mom just high school drama so please just drop it." He said to her and then went upstairs to his room.

"I'm so sorry John" Rachel said to him as they sat in his truck that was still parked right in front of the Scott's house.

"It's not your fault baby. When we're together we can't be around Nathan. I'm so sick and tired of his bullshit" he told her. Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I just want to go home" Rachel whispered and John nodded. Rachel looked out the window as John drove her home. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar brunette walking alone. "Baby, slow down I think that's Brooke." She rolled down the window and called out, "Brooke!" The brunette turned around and there she was Brooke Davis. "Stop the car" she said and he did as he was told. Rachel got out of the car and walked over to Brooke. "Why are you walking out here all alone?"

"I just needed to get out of there. I'm really sorry about the way Nathan acted." Brooke said.

"Brooke it was so not your fault. Nathan needs to cool off about John though. What he did to me a few months ago was a weak a moment and Nathan seems like the only one who can't let it go." Rachel told her. Brooke nodded and there were moments of silence and it became a tad bit awkward for the two girls. "I know we're not close friends anymore but why don't you stay the night. John is taking me home right now so let's just forget about Nathan and make ourselves our own Thanksgiving dinner. Though that will probably consist of Digiorno Pizza" she laughed

Brooke smiled, "Okay that sounds like a plan" Rachel hooked arms with Brooke both of them smiling and walked over to John's truck. For the first time that Brooke has been back their friendship finally felt like how it use to it.

**Sorry it took me so long to update lots of family drama… I actually started writing this in November that's why the chapter was about Thanksgiving. Would you want me to do a Christmas chapter even though Christmas is over? I think I'll probably write a New Years chapter. Anyway please Read and Review. **


	19. The Words We Say

**Just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and also wanted to let everyone know that I started a new story called Never Enough. Brooke and Rachel are the main characters. So please check it out.**

**Chapter 19**

**The Words We Say**

"and remember when you married Michael in 4th grade during recess and you made the whole class attend!" Brooke reminded Rachel both girls laughing hysterically as they shared a pint of Ben & Jerry ice cream. After John dropped off both girls at Rachel's house they headed to the kitchen and just started reminiscing, all their trips to the beach, road trips with their parents, and all the crazy things they did at school. "wow my stomach hurts from laughing so much" Brooke said as she started to get her breath back as did Rachel.

"This turned out to be a very interesting Thanksgiving. I really didn't expect it to end this way but I'm actually glad it did." Rachel said with a smile.

Brooke smiled back at her. "I feel the same way. The way Nathan acted was uncalled for. I understand that he doesn't like John but he needs to stop getting so heated when he sees him" Brooke looked down at the floor and back at Rachel who just nodded. "He really cares about you, Rachel. Probably more about you than me." she said not making eye contact with Rachel.

"Brooke…" Rachel started, "don't say that. It's not true. Trust me. I see the way he looks at you….he cares about you just as much as he cares about me…maybe even more. You are his girl friend" Brooke looked at her and Rachel gave her a reassuring smile so she wouldn't worry about Nathan.

"He told me he loved me a few days ago…" Brooke said with a slight smile. Rachel's eyes brows rose. She didn't know how to react to it at first but then spoke.

"That's great Brooke, I'm really happy for you." Rachel replied and meant it. Rachel had John who she truly loved and that little crush she had on Nathan was gone, especially after what happened earlier that night. "Brooke I want to apologize…."

"For what?" Brooke questioned as she furrowed her eye brows.

Rachel sighed, "For the way I acted when you came back. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong but I was very rude to you."

Brooke saw it through Rachel's eyes that she meant what she said. "Rachel it really is okay don't worry about it…."

"No, I really need to apologize. For acting like such a bitch to you. You know I need to confess something." Rachel said

"What is it?" Brooke questioned

"Around the time you and Nate got together I started having feelings for him. I was so pissed that you were with him and I guess that was partly the reason I treated you the way I did." Brooke nodded and Rachel continued, "but I want you to know that any feelings I might have had for him are completely gone. I met John and I couldn't be happier."

"Thanks for being honest Rachel. I always had a feeling that you felt something for Nathan but I never said anything. But everything is okay now and I'm happy that you're happy with John." Brooke said sincerely

Rachel smiled at her, "I really missed you, Brooke"

"I missed you too, Rachel"

Nathan walked to the River Court after the whole mess that happened with John and Rachel; he sure felt like an ass. He had some apologizing to do to both Brooke and Rachel. He went over to sit at one of the picnic tables and looked out at the river. John really hadn't done anything wrong tonight and Nathan knew that. He actually hadn't done anything wrong ever since what happened with Rachel a few months back. All he wanted was to protect Rachel, his best friend, but maybe he was being a little too over protective he thought. He knew he had to let go of this grudge he had with John because he knew if he kept this up that he would most likely lose Rachel. He stayed awhile longer at the River Court just to think and then to clear his mind. He then got up and made his way to Rachel's house. He wanted to apologize to her and then he would go over to Brooke's.

Brooke sat in the kitchen waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Brooke can you get that!" Rachel yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah." she yelled back and got up off her seat and made her way to Rachel's front door. She opened it and saw Nathan standing there.

"Brooke?" he said confused.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"This is Rachel's house right." he asked and she nodded.

"What are you doing here Nathan? I think you caused enough drama for one night"

"Brooke, I just came to apologize I was going to go see you right after I was done here. What are you doing here, though? I thought you and Rachel weren't that close of friends" he said

"Well you thought wrong, Nate." Rachel said as she appeared right behind of Brooke.

"Rach, I'm so sorry about tonight." he said looking at Rachel and then looked at Brooke, "I really am, Brooke." he looked back at Rachel "Can I come in?" Rachel nodded. They made their way to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table. "Look, I really overreacted tonight and I just want to apologize. I decided to give John another chance. Other then what happened a few months back he really hasn't done anything wrong to you. I know I'd lose you if I kept this up so I know I need to change my attitude."

"Do you really mean that, Nate?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I do." he assured her.

"Brooke, I really am sorry about the way I acted. I love you and I don't want to mess up this relationship because of me being such an ass."

Brooke placed her hand on top of his. "It's fine, Nathan. Just don't let it happen again." She told him and he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Rach, am I forgiven?" he turned to look at her and asked.

Rachel sighed, "Yes you are" she said "I can't stay mad at you for too long." she smiled and he smiled back. He looked back at Brooke and kissed her lightly. "Want me to walk you home?" he said as they pulled away.

"Um, I think I was going to stay here for the night but if it's okay with Rachel..." Brooke began and looked at Rachel.

Rachel laughed, "You can go, Brooke. Don't worry you won't hurt my feelings go be with your boyfriend." She smiled. Brooke and Nathan both laughed as well.

Brooke and Nathan walked up to Brooke's front door hand in hand. He kissed her hard as they pushed up against the front door. He stuck his tongue in her mouth as she part her lips. His hand was on her shoulder and he grazed it down her arm. She pulled away from him. "You want to come in?

"Aren't your parents home?" he questioned.

"They're probably sleeping it is kind of late" she smiled.

She opened her door and they quietly went up the stairs into Brooke's bedroom. He cupped her face and kissed her softly as they slowly made their way to her bed. They began kissing passionately and things were heating up fast. Brooked got a hold of Nathan's shirt and pulled it over his head. He his hands ran up and down her thigh and then he put it under Brooke's shirt and was slowly making his way up but she stopped him. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I thought I was ready to do this but I'm not." she apologized.

Nathan smiled at her, "Hey, don't be sorry if your not ready then your not ready. I can understand that." he said and kissed her softly.

He held her in his arms for the rest of the night until they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
